Just Another Song
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: SYOC Closed St. Jessica's Academy for Girls is a school that has been down on its luck for a few years, but that might change with new Music teacher and Glee Club coach Rebekah Mays. Will she be able to take them to Nationals.
1. Prologue

Yoana Petrova made her way into St. Jessica's Academy for Girls. It was her first year going to boarding school and she was nervous. She didn't know what any of it would be like? Would she like her roommate? Would find a girlfriend? Would people accept that she was gay? Would she be popular or an outcast?

Rebekah Mays was preparing for her first day as Glee Club director and music teacher for St. Jessica's. She was 24 and just out of college after getting her Master's. She really wanted to help the girls for the better like she was a John Keating or something, only without the getting fired part. She wouldn't mind the girls standing on their desks and saying "O Captain, my captain" though. She had probably seen way too many movies.

She started to sing to herself.

_I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow  
>Let it take me where it wants to go<br>Till you open the door and there's so much more  
>I've never seen it before<em>

_I've been trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings  
>Then you came along and you changed everything<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier, crazier, crazier<em>

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
>I don't wanna hide anymore<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier, crazier, crazier<em>

**So this is going to be a little different. This story is going to be taking place at an all-girls school. It'll also be taking place in the same universe as **LocalXmusicXjellybeanX's **new story. I need 11 girls. Yoana is played by Alyson Stoner and Rebekah is played by Lucy Hale.**

Name:  
>Age:<br>Year: Freshman and Sophomores only  
>Personality:<br>Appearance:  
>Portrayer: Must be someone who sings in English and hasn't been in one of my stories before. Also born after 1989<br>Sexuality: Not all girls can be lesbian/bisexual  
>If Straight, do they have a boyfriend:<br>Clothing Style:  
>Sleepwear:<br>What kind of roommate would they like:  
>History:<br>Audition song: List 3  
>Storylines:<br>Other:


	2. Chapter 1

Rebekah put up the sign-up sheet on the wall. She knew that the girls would be moving in and she wanted to make sure to advertise in every dorm. She thought about going door-to-door, but realized that would be incredibly time-consuming and probably kind of desperate. It might have even been a little stalkerish.

Yoana turned the key to her dorm room and walked inside. She saw that her roommate had moved in, but wasn't in the room yet. She had wanted the bed by the window, but it looked like she wasn't going to get what she wanted. She sat down on the other bed, realizing that she needed to get her sheets out. Her father had sent her there so she could get a break from reality. She had finally revealed what her mother did to her when she was younger.

Since it was Sunday, the girls weren't in their uniforms. As a result, Yoana was wearing a black tank top with a gold miniskirt. As she was making her bed, a shorter girl with long brown hair walked into the room. She wore a Team Delena T-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans.

"Hi, I'm Audrie." The girl greeted. She looked at the name on the door. "You must be Yoana. So do you speak English?"

"You know that's a very rude question to ask something." Yoana replied with a frown.

"Well I've never seen that name before." Audrie argued. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's Bulgarian." Yoana explained.

"Well you don't sound like you're from Bulgaria." Audrie pointed out, even though she had no idea what someone from Bulgaria sounded like.

"My father is and he owns a stake in the Mets." She replied.

"So what does your mom do?" Audrie asked as her roommate frowned. "I don't mean to pry."

"My mom's in prison." Yoana explained.

"For what?" Audrie questioned.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to pry!" Yoana snapped at her.

"Okay, don't tell me." Audrie replied. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get to know you."

"Well you can not ask so many personal questions." Yoana suggested. "Anyway, it'd probably be better if we went somewhere else for this. Maybe we can see what kind of food they have on campus."

"I heard that there is a McDonald's, a KFC, and a Taco Bell along with two cafeterias and a Starbucks in the library." Audrie explained as she put some shoes on and the two walked out of the room. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, me and boys don't get along." Yoana replied.

"Well I guess that's something you won't have to worry about here." Audrie responded before she noticed something on the bulletin board. "What's this? What's a show choir?"

"It's a club where people sing covers of songs." Yoana explained as she looked and saw the sheet on the wall.

"Oh, I've done that before." Audrie replied. "I have my own YouTube channel. It says it meets tonight at 8:00. Do you wanna go with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Yoana replied. "But I wanna get some food."

On another floor in the same building, Lisandra Hale was ready to start her high school career. She did like the benefits of having a rich stepdad and she really wanted to try the boarding school experience. She walked into her room and noticed that her roommate wasn't there yet. She wanted a roommate that was cool and not one of those bookworm types.

While she was setting up, she heard someone singing from outside the hall. The singing continued as the door opened. She was a slightly, but only slightly, larger girl with long blonde hair wearing a black leather miniskirt with a long-sleeved black tee and knee socks. She was getting used to wearing them to get ready for her uniform.

_If you want it, take it, I should've said it before  
>Tried to hide it, fake it, I can't pretend anymore<br>I only wanna die alive, never by the hands of a broken heart  
>I don't wanna hear you lie tonight, now that I've become who I really am<em>

_This is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is the part where I break free, because I can't resist it no more<br>This is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is the part when I break free, because I can't resist it no more<em>

_The thought on your body, I came alive it was lethal, it was fatal  
>But I woke up every day oh baby<em>

_This is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is the part where I break free, because I can't resist it no more<br>This is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is the part when I break free, because I can't resist it no more<em>

"That was pretty good." Lisa commented. "So you're Katie Stephenson, aren't you?"

"No, it's Ca-Dy Stephan-son" The blonde corrected. "So you're Lisandra, right?"

"I actually go by Lisa." The redhead declared.

"I actually like Lisandra better. It sounds very Greek." Cady replied. "So I need to put lots of stuff on the walls. I have a box full of posters and there's another one in the lobby."

"I'm okay with whatever you wanna put on the walls." Lisa declared as Cady began to put up pictures of popstars, all of them seemed to be female, but she didn't think that there was anything unusual about that. "So do you not like One Direction or 5 Seconds of Summer?"

"I like Miley and Selena better." Cady explained. "I am so glad that she dyed her back to brown. It looks like much better that way. Doesn't she look so hot in this picture? I think that she's a total babe."

"I guess that you could say that she's hot." Lisa replied. "But I don't exactly swing that way. Wait, do you?"

"Yeah, I've known ever since I saw the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show when I was 12." Cady stated. "You don't have a problem with me being a lesbian do you?"

"Are you going to do anything like look at me when I'm changing?" Lisa asked her.

"Not if you don't want me to." Cady answered. "I've never actually had sex with a girl."

"Well I haven't either." Lisa quipped. "I haven't had it with a guy either. It's too bad that there aren't any here, but you probably love it."

"Well it's definitely a good thing." Cady admitted. "So do you wanna come with me to get my other box?"

"Sure, why not?" Lisa remarked as they went out into the hall. Lisa stopped as soon as she noticed something on the bulletin board. She turned her head to look it over.

"What are you reading?" Cady asked. She was unable to read it herself because she couldn't read for some reason. She long tried, but she just couldn't and as a result, she had gotten Cs all throughout middle school.

"It's a flier for Glee Club auditions tonight at 8:00." Lisa explained. "We should go."

"That's basically a singing club isn't it?" Cady inquired. Lisa nodded. "I'm so in."

Elsewhere, Isabella Lawrence was heading back to her room. She had just come back from the tennis court and decided to head to the shower. Her roommate still hadn't arrived yet. The bathroom was empty to her knowledge. At the very least, no one was in the showers or walkways. She disrobed and let the warm water caress her skin. She thought back to one that she had shared the shower with her boyfriend and it had been so hot. She began to sing to herself as she washed up. She was glad the stalls had doors so someone couldn't just barge in.

_Some people live for the fortune  
>Some people live just for the fame<br>Some people live for the power yeah  
>Some people live just to play the game<em>

_Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
>And I've been there before but that life's a bore so full of the superficial<em>

_Some people want it all but I don't want nothing at all  
>If it aint you baby, if I aint got you baby<br>Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything  
>But everything means nothing if I aint got you, you, you <em>

_Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
>And I've been there before but that life's a bore so full of the superficial<em>

_Some people want it all but I don't want nothing at all  
>If it aint you baby, if I aint got you baby<br>Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything  
>But everything means nothing if I aint got you <em>

_If I aint got you with me baby  
>So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing<br>If I aint got you with me baby_

She returned to her room wearing a pink towel to see that she was no longer alone. The girl was taller than her with long brown hair in a single braid. She was wearing a blue sundress with various types of flowers on it.

"Hi, I'm Cassie." She replied as she held her hand out.

"I'm Bella." The shorter girl replied as she shook the hand. Unfortunately, the hand that she used happened be the one that she was holding her towel with and it fell to the floor, causing her body to be revealed.

"Well, that's an interesting way to meet someone." Cassie commented as Bella hastily pulled her towel up.

"I should get dressed." She stated as she noticed Cassie was still looking at her. "Could you…?"

"Sorry." Cassie apologized. "So were you interested in any after school clubs?"

"I was thinking of joining this Glee Club." Bella replied as she went into her closet and pulled out a green long-sleeved dress. Within a short amount of time she was wearing it. "You can turn around now."

"Yeah, I was hoping that there would be a Glee Club." Cassie replied. "Did you know that I won my school's version of _The Voice?" _

"What did you win?" Bella asked curiously.

"A $25 to John's Pizzeria in Manhattan." Cassie answered. "I would say that it was worth the trip."

At 8:00, Rebekah was a bit surprised by the turnout. She was expecting more people. Some of them weren't even good. She decided that she could do one more round of auditions on Monday night. She would announce them to her class.

Yoana walked on the stage because it was her turn.

"My name is Yoana Petrova and I will be singing 'Cry' by Faith Hill." She announced.

_If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
>Maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep<br>If I had just one moment at your expense  
>Maybe all misery would be well spent yeah<em>

_Could you cry a little, lie just a little  
>Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain<br>I gave now I'm wanting something in return  
>So cry just a little for me<em>

Her roommate followed her up after giving her a thumbs-up to let her know that she had killed it.

"My name is Audrie Turner and I will be singing 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus." She stated.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain,  
>We jumped never asking why<br>We kissed I fell under your spell  
>Of love no one could deny<em>

_Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you  
>I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you<em>

_I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love  
>All I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever was wreck me<br>I came in like a wrecking ball, yeah I just closed my eyes and swung  
>Left me crashing in the blazing fall, all you ever did was wreck me<br>Yeah you wreck me_

Rebekah was glad that she had at least seen a few good singers but hoped that she would be able to find enough.

So we meet our first characters. We have Audrie played by Megan Nicole, Cady played by Meghan Trainor, Lisa played Bella Thorne, Bella played by Jacquie Lee and Cassie played by Hailey Gardiner. The songs are "Break Free" by Ariana Grande and "If I Aint Got You" by Alicia Keys. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 2

It was late at night and Elle Greene was still waiting for her roommate to arrive. She was dressed for bed. She was dressed in a black tank top. Normally she would wear sweatpants, but it was too hot and opted just to wear her black panties. She was about to turn the light out when the door opened.

"Hello, Love" She greeted as she put her bags down and gave Elle a hug. She had a Hampshire accent. "I'm Renee."

"I'm Elle." The American replied, returning the hug.

"Were you just about to go to bed?" Renee asked. Elle nodded. "I'm so sorry for getting in so late. I'm still getting used to life here in the states."

"What part of England are you from?" Elle inquired.

"I'm from Hampshire." Renee replied. Elle had no idea where that was but figured it was where New Hampshire got its name. "So I should probably get changed for bed."

Renee took off her dress and changed into a baby blue tank top with a pink pair of shorts that Elle honestly didn't think covered much more than what she was wearing.

"So how do you feel about sharing a bed?" Renee joked.

"Um…I…I have a boyfriend." Elle stammered while blushing.

"I was just kidding." Renee declared. "And sharing a bed doesn't have to be anything sexual. So, I'm gonna brush my teeth. Good night."

In the morning, sophomore Claire May woke up and began to put on her uniform. She left her long blonde hair down as she put on her white collared blouse with a navy tie, blue and green plaid miniskirt and navy socks that went to her shins. It also came with a navy blazer, but they didn't have to start wearing them into the fall. She saw her roommate was still asleep. She went over to where she was sleeping and clapped her hands together right by her ears.

"What? Where's the fire?" Livvy Thompson, her roommate asked as she shot up. She was wearing red short pajamas.

"We have class in 20 minutes." Claire told her.

"Fuck, I overslept." Livvy cursed as she jumped out of bed. She began to look for her uniform. It was Thankfully, it was hanging on her closet door. She rushed to get dressed as Claire watched in amusement. She was currently struggling with the hooks of her bra. "Don't you have anything better to do than watch me get dressed?"

"No, this is fun to watch." Claire replied. "So I think that the best time to get some breakfast would be after class because there is much less rush. You know you have a major case of bedhead."

"That's because I need more than twenty minutes to get ready in the morning." Livvy quipped as she took out her hairbrush and began brushing.

"You don't have twenty minutes, you have about six, because the classroom is about five minutes away." Claire explained. "So who's that hottie in the picture on your desk. Is it your brother?"

"No, that is my boyfriend." Livvy stated, looking at the picture of the boy with gelled brown hair and bushy eyebrows as she straightened her skirt. "Hands off."

"Don't spazz about it." Claire replied. "He's a bit young for my taste anyway. Anyway, it's time to go to class and if you're not ready, I'm leaving without you."

"I'm ready." Livvy declared. She decided to text her boyfriend on the way to let him know that she missed him. She had this idea to send him some pictures but wasn't entirely sure about how to do it.

Their first class was Geography. The teacher was a man with dark skin and curly black hair with a bit of stubble.

"Good morning, girls." He greeted them. "My name is Colin Simmonds. You can call me Mr. Simmonds or Colin if you see me outside of class. So let's start with someone basic. Who can find roughly where we are on the globe? Anyone?"

There were no volunteers, so he decided that he had to pick someone.

"You in the back with the blonde." He said as he pointed at Claire. She sighed and walked up. "What's your name?"

"Claire May." She answered unenthusiastically.

"So, Claire, would you care to find us on the globe?" He asked. She pointed to the island just off the coast of North America. "That is correct. You can take your seat."

Elsewhere, Rebekah was teaching her freshman music class.

"So this isn't your average music class." She stated. "Yes you will be learning about music history and how to play it, but there will be also be about seven minutes at the beginning of class, where you can either sing something or play something if you want to. There's a piano over there and I'm working on getting a guitar."

"So we can just sing anything?" Elle asked.

"Well not today. Today is I'm going to show that I am indeed qualified to teach this." Rebekah remarked before she sat down at the piano.

_It was our first week at Myrtle Beach where it all began  
>It was 102, nothing to do man it was hot so we jumped in<br>We were summertime sipping, sipping sweet tea kissing off of your lips  
>Tee shirt dripping, dripping wet how could I forget<em>

_Watching that blonde hair swing to every song I'd sing  
>You were California beautiful I was playing everything but cool<br>I can still here that sound of every wave crashing down  
>Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave<br>It was everything we wanted it to be  
>The Summer of 19 you and me you and me<em>

_Watching that blonde hair swing to every song I'd sing  
>You were California beautiful, beautiful, beautiful<em>

_Watching that blonde hair swing to every song I'd sing  
>You were California beautiful I was playing everything but cool<br>I can still here that sound of every wave crashing down  
>Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave<br>It was everything we wanted it to be  
>The Summer of 19 you and me<em>

_It was our first week at Myrtle Beach where it all began_

The girls clapped as she finished.

"Thank you. Now one more announcement: tonight at 8:00, I will be having Glee Club auditions." She stated. "I hope that some of you will find the time to make it there."

After class was over, two of the girls went back to their dorm room.

"So that teacher sure is different from what I was expecting." The pink-haired girl, Gabriella Jameson, said. She had a Yorkshire accent. "She can definitely sing."

"Well, I bet I can sing as well as her." Her Hispanic roommate, Alessandra Vega, replied. "So do you think that you'll go to that Glee Club thing?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do it." Gabriella stated. "So has anyone ever told you that you snore before?"

"My sister has." Alessandra replied. "I'm actually glad that I got a roommate from England because she goes to college at Cambridge."

"That's really not that close to where I'm from." Gabriella explained. "It's basically like comparing someone from Boston to someone from here."

"Well here in Queens, we don't have as many problems with people from Boston as people from the Bronx do." Alessandra explained.

"I still get confused about all of the different parts of the city." Gabriella admitted.

"Well it's simple. We've got Manhattan where the richest of the rich live and where our rival school is located. There's Queens where we are. Brooklyn is kind of lower down and they have the basketball team. Then there's the Bronx which has the Yankees and finally there's Staten Island, but no one really likes anyone from Staten Island." Alessandra explained.

"Why not?" Gabriella inquired.

"Have you ever seen the show, _Jersey Shore?" _Alessandra asked. "Most of the people are like that. Think of them as the Hufflepuff of New York."

"Did you just make a Harry Potter reference?" Gabriella responded with a laugh.

"Hey Harry Potter is almost." Alessandra declared. "I went as Hermione for Halloween last year."

In her room, Elle was warming up her voice for the auditions. She really didn't want to blow it. She had since changed into a black leather jacket with a white tank top and jeans. It felt good after being in a short skirt all day.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
>I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted<br>And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even he's right beside you  
>We he says those words that hurt, do you read the ones I wrote you<br>Sometimes I start to wonder was it just a lie  
>If what we had was real, how could you be fine?<br>Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
>I remember the makeup running down your face<br>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
>Like every single wish we ever made<br>I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
>And forget about the thing little things<br>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
>And the memories I never can escape<em>

_If today I woke up with you right beside me like all of this was just some twisted dream  
>I'd hold you closer than I ever did before<br>And you'd never slip away and you'd never hear me say_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_  
><em>I remember the makeup running down your face<em>  
><em>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them<em>  
><em>Like every single wish we ever made<em>  
><em>I wish that I could wake up with amnesia<em>  
><em>And forget about the thing little things<em>  
><em>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you<em>  
><em>And the memories I never can escape<em>  
><em>Cause I'm not fine at all, no I'm really not fine at all<em>  
><em>Tell this is just a dream cause I'm really not fine at all<em>

"That sounds pretty good." Renee told her as she entered the room wearing a green silk robe.

"Are you going to the auditions?" Elle asked her.

"Yeah, I just needed to get ready." Renee replied.

That night just before auditions, Claire walked through the door.

"Have we met before?" Rebekah asked her. "You just look really familiar."

"No." Claire replied. She began to wonder if the teacher was a weirdo. "I'm just here to audition."

"Okay you're up first." Rebekah told her. "State your name and what song you're singing."

"My name is Claire May and I will be singing 'Reflection' by Christina Aguilera." She declared.

_Look at me, you may think you see who I really am  
>But you'll never know me Every day, it's as if I play a part<br>Now I see if I wear a mask, I can fool the world,  
>But I cannot fool my heart<em>

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me  
>When will my reflection show who I am inside<br>Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
>When will my reflection show who I am inside<em>

Next up was Renee. She was wearing a pastel purple dress with a gold necklace.

"My name is Renee Martin and I will be singing 'Cool Kids' by Echosmith." She announced.

_She says "I'm walking in a straight line." That's not really her style  
>And they all got the same heartbeat but hers is falling behind<br>Nothing in this world could ever bring them down  
>Yeah they're invincible and she's just in the background<em>

_And she says_

"_I wish that I could be like the cool kids cause all the cool kids they seem to fit in  
>I wish that I could be like the cool kids like the cool kids<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids cause all the cool kids they seem to get it  
>I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids"<em>

The last audition was Alessandra. She wore a white spaghetti-strapped length dress with a matching headband and long brown boots.

"My name is Alessandra Vega and I will be singing 'Heroes' by Tove Lo." She stated.

_We go hideaway in daylight  
>We go undercover when under sun<br>Got a secret side in plain sight  
>Where the streets are empty that's where we run<em>

_Everyday people do everyday things but I can't be one of them  
>I know you hear me now we are a different kind we can do anything<em>

_We could be heroes, we could be heroes  
>Me and you we could be heroes<br>We could be heroes  
>Me and you we could be<em>

"Thank you everyone, the list will be on my door in the morning, so make sure to check it out." She replied. "I'll also be sending it in any email to school accounts so you can check that instead if you want."

The following morning, Rebekah put up the list on her door.

**Elle Greene  
>Lisandra Hale<br>Gabriella Jameson  
>Cassidy Lane<br>Isabella Lawrence  
>Renee Martin<br>Claire May  
>Yoana Petrova<br>Cadelyn Stephanson  
>Olivia Thompson<br>Audrie Turner  
>Alessandra Vega<strong>

So we met the rest of the girls in this chapter. We have Elle played by Emma Roberts, Renee played by Birdy, Claire played Sasha Pieterse (had to put that scene in there), Livvy played by Miranda Cosgrove, Gabriella played by Amelia Lily, and Alessandra played by Ally Brooke. Also there's Colin played by Corbin Bleu. The songs are "19 You + Me" by Dan + Shay, and "Amnesia" by 5 Seconds of Summer. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3

Rebekah walked into the teachers' common room. It was where the teachers who were living on campus hung out.

"If it isn't the world's shortest teacher." Holly Golightly, one of the English teachers replied. She was about average height with long black hair and around the same age. Rebekah smiled because she had a bit of a crush on her. "How are you doing Bekah?"

"I'm good." Rebekah replied. "I got enough girls for the Glee Club that I was starting, even though I have no idea what I should name it."

"I'm sure that you'll come up with something good." Holly replied. "I still haven't decided what the first book I should assign is."

"Why don't you just assign _The Hunger Games_?" Rebekah suggested. "I mean I loved it back when I was in high school."

"God, I can't believe it's been 7 years already." Holly stated. "It feels like it was just yesterday."

"Well I need to get to class, so see you later." Rebekah replied.

That afternoon, the Glee Club was having its first rehearsal.

"Good afternoon girls." Rebekah stated. "Welcome to the Glee Club at St. Jessica's. There will be a new name for it in the future. We have a bit of a short week. I noticed that I have some of you in my music class, and I forward to getting to know all of you. Just like I would in my class, I'm going to open the floor to whoever wants to sing."

Bella walked to the center of the room.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
>Faces pass and I'm homebound<br>Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
>Making my way through the crowd<em>

_And I need you and I miss you  
>And now I wonder<em>

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by<br>Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you tonight<em>

_And I, I don't wanna let you know I, I drown in your memory  
>I, I don't wanna let this go, I, I, I don't <em>

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
>Faces pass and I'm homebound<br>Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
>Making my way through the crowd<em>

_And I still need you, and I still miss you  
>And now I wonder<em>

_If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass us by<br>Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you<br>If I could fall into the sky  
>Do you think time would pass me by<br>Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
>If I could just see you if I could just hold you tonight<em>

After rehearsal, Yoana walked over to Bella. She wanted to become friends with her and get to know her because she wanted to make sure if the crush was worth pursuing. The last thing that she wanted was for the girl to turn out to be straight and make a fool of herself.

"I'm Yoana, what's your name?" She asked.

"Bella." The other girl answered.

"Like _Twilight." _Yoana replied.

"Yeah, it's kind of where I got the name from." Bella responded. "Though, I actually like Alice more."

"So do you wanna get some dinner?" Yoana asked.

"Sure." She replied.

The two of them headed to McDonalds and took a seat at the table.

"So do you like going to school here?" Yoana questioned.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay." Bella replied. "I don't really like not being able to see my boyfriend, though and I miss my parents. The distance thing is challenging you know."

"I don't really know." Yoana admitted. "So you have a boyfriend, then?"

"Yes and he's so cute." Bella gabbed. "Look at these pictures of him."

Yoana tried to be interested but she was disappointed. She did still want to be friends with her.

"I can't really see it, but boys aren't really my type." Yoana replied.

"Wait, did you ask me on a date?" Bella responded.

"No, I just wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner." Yoana responded. "Just because I like girls doesn't mean that I want to have sex with every one I see."

"Sorry." Bella apologized.

After dinner, Yoana went back to her room to find that Audrie was singing.

_I was left to my own devices  
>Many days fell away with nothing to show<br>And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love  
>Grey clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above<em>

_But if you close your eyes does it almost feel like nothing changed at all  
>If you close your eyes does it almost feel like you've been here before<br>How am I gonna be an optimist about this, how am I gonna be an optimist about this  
>If your close your does it almost feel like nothing changed at all<em>

_Oh where do we begin: the rubble or our sins  
>Oh where do we begin: the rubble or our sins<em>

_And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love  
>Grey clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above<em>

_But if you close your eyes does it almost feel like nothing changed at all  
>And If you close your eyes does it almost feel like you've been here before<br>Oh How am I gonna be an optimist about this, how am I gonna be an optimist about this  
>If your close your does it almost feel like nothing changed at all<em>

"Hey." Audrie greeted her. "What's up?"

"Have you ever liked someone who's already with someone else?" Yoana questioned.

"Yeah, in fact, there was this guy." Audrie answered. "His girlfriend was a huge bitch and he just couldn't see it."

"So what did you do?" Yoana replied. She wondered if she should be taking notes. She knew it was a longshot, but there was still a chance.

"Well I decided to wait it out and eventually she screwed up." She explained. "Just because that sounds like something out of a Taylor Swift song doesn't mean that it's not true. Who's this person that you like anyway."

"You can say girl." Yoana replied.

"Oh, so it's a girl here at school…" Audrie remarked.

"It's not you if that's what you're worried about." Yoana stated.

Later in the week, Elle came back from preparing for bed when she saw Renee on the bed in a white tee and black panties, reading a _Cosmopolitan. _

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm reading all about sex tips." Renee answered. "You know this has stuff to not make you look like an amateur during your first time. I wish that I had had it. Though, I must say that there is nothing that the feels better than a girl going down on you with her tongue. Have you ever had sex before?"

"No…well kind of." Elle replied with a blush.

"How do you kind of have sex?" Renee questioned as she turned a page.

"Well I…" Elle stated before muttering something softly.

"What?" Renee questioned. "I didn't hear that."

"I gave my boyfriend a blowjob." Elle shouted with bright red cheeks. "I didn't really like it."

"Well maybe you should take that as a sign that you two aren't meant to be together." Renee opined. "It says so right here."

The truth was that Elle had been feeling different ever since she had come. In gym, she found herself looking at the girls changing longer than she usually did and she couldn't say that she didn't like her roommate's current state of dress. She was starting to wonder if maybe she might be gay. She wasn't sure how she would tell her dad because he had much bigger things to worry about. She figured that the right thing to do was to break up with her boyfriend. She took her laptop into the study room and took out Skype.

"So I have something that I need to do." She replied. "I don't think that this is working anymore. I need to focus on figuring some stuff out about myself. I'll sing something to make it easier to understand."

_One more kiss could the best thing  
>One more lie could be the worst<br>And all these thoughts are never resting  
>And you're not something I deserve<em>

_In my head there's only you now and this world falls on me  
>In this world, there's real and make believe, this seems real to me<em>

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
>I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand<br>And you love me but you don't know who I am  
>So let me go, just let me go let me go <em>

_And no matter how hard I try I can't escape these things inside I know I know  
>But all the pieces fall apart, you will be the only one who knows who knows<em>

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
>I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand<br>And you love me but you don't know who I am  
>So let me go, just let me go<em>

_You love me but you don't  
>You love me but you don't<br>You love me but you don't know who I am  
>And you love me but you don't<br>You love me but you don't  
>You love me but you don't know who <em>

She then closed the window and turned off the computer with tears in her eyes. The fact that she might have been was confusing and scary.

The following day, Renee was performing.

_I know a girl, she puts the color inside of my world  
>But she's just like a maze where all of the walls all continually change<br>And I've done I can to stand on the steps with my heart in my hands  
>Now I'm starting to see maybe it's got nothing to do with me<em>

_So fathers be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<em>

_Boys you can break,  
>You find out how much they can take<br>Boys will be strong, boys soldier on  
>But boys would be gone without warmth of a woman's good, good heart<em>

_So fathers be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<br>So mothers be good to your daughters too  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too <em>

On Friday night, Bella walked into her room to see that Cassie was watching TV. It was some of Disney movie or something about a girl with superpowers trying to live a normal life. It looked like it could be an interesting show, and she needed to see if she could find it on Netflix.

"Hey." Cassie said as she entered the room.

Bella went to her laptop and decided to check her email. She saw that she got an update from her boyfriend's twitter.

"Just scored with hot chick." She read. "Oh my God."

She looked at the attached picture. It was definitely not her.

"Who is that?" Cassie asked as she came to look at the computer.

"That is my boyfriend." She replied. She wasn't sure what she would do about it.

The following day during their Saturday rehearsal, Yoana was singing something.

_Well she was an American girl raised on promises  
>She didn't know that there was a little more to life somewhere else<br>After all it's a great big world with lots of places to run to  
>Yeah and if she had to die trying she had one little promise she was gonna keep<em>

_Oh yeah, alright  
>Take it easy baby<em>

_Make it last all night  
>She was an American girl<em>

_Well it was kind of cold that night she stood alone on the balcony  
>Yeah she could watch the cars go by out on 441 like waves crashing on the beach<br>And for one desperate moment there he crept into her memory  
>God it's so painful when something that's so close, is still so far out of reach<em>

_Oh yeah, alright  
>Take it easy baby<br>Make it last all night  
>She was an American girl<br>Oh yeah, alright  
>Take it easy baby<br>Make it last all night  
>She was an American girl<em>

After it was over, she went to see if Bella wanted to get lunch again, but she noticed that the girl looked upset.

"I don't think I want to get lunch today." Bella replied before she walked away.

So Yoana likes Bella, and Bella's boyfriend cheated on her. Are these connected? Also Elle dumped her boyfriend because she's confused about her sexuality. The songs are "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton, "Pompeii" by Bastille, "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down, "Daughters" by John Mayer, and "American Girl" by Tom Petty. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 4

Gabriella looked through the room in the morning for her uniform. She found most of it and put what she could find on. She began to look through her closet for the rest. She stood there in everything put but her skirt as Alessandra came in.

"Have you seen my skirt?" She asked her roommate.

"I was pretty sure that it was under your bed." Alessandra replied. Gabriella then crawled under it and pulled it out. "You have a nice butt."

"Thanks." Gabriella replied with a smile as she put her skirt. "Are you interested in seeing all of it?"

"If you mean do I want to see you naked, then no." Alessandra replied. "We should probably get going to class."

Gabriella frowned, but she knew that she would be able to find some girl. It seemed like it was the only option at the moment unless she could hitch a ride off campus. She didn't mind because girls were better kissers anyway.

Later in the day, they went to Glee club.

"Okay, so we're going to start by taking it back a few years." Rebekah declared. "This week we will be singing songs from 2014. There were a lot of great songs and I'm sure that all of you will be able to find something that you like. Does anyone have anything that they want to sing?"

"I'll go." Alessandra volunteered.

_Midnight you come and pick me up no headlights  
>Long drive could end in burning flames or paradise<br>Fake interview, it's been a while since I have even heard from you heard from you  
><em>I should just tell you to leave cause I know exactly where it leads  
>But I watch us go round and round each time<p>

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
>And I got that red lip classic thing that you like<br>And when we go crashing down we come back every time  
>We never go out of style, we never go out of style<br>You got that long hair slick back white t-shirt  
>And I got that good girl face and a tight little skirt<br>And when we go crashing down we come back every time  
>We never go out of style, we never go out of style<em>

_Take me home, just take me home  
>Just take me home <em>

_So you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
>And I got that red lip classic thing that you like<br>And when we go crashing down we come back every time  
>We never go out of style, we never go out of style<br>You got that long hair slick back white t-shirt  
>And I got that good girl face and a tight little skirt<br>And when we go crashing down we come back every time  
>We never go out of style, we never go out of style<em>

After the rehearsal, Claire headed to her tutoring session with Mr. Simmonds. She didn't really need help, but she wanted to spend some time with that source of man candy.

"So I'm a bit surprised that you asked for this." He remarked. "You don't seem like you need it."

"Well I want to make sure that I get an A." Claire lied. "So it's nice that we're doing this over dinner."

"Well that's a benefit of being able to do it here." Colin stated.

"It's too bad that we can't be somewhere more private." She replied.

"That probably wouldn't be a very good idea." He declared.

"Seriously what's the worst that could happen?" She challenged. "You can teach me all sorts of things. I don't care if it's against the rules."

She then began to sing.

_Electric lights, blow my mind but I feel alright  
>Never stop it's how we ride coming up until we die<br>You catch my eye, girl you wanna fly I'm so alive  
>Never stop it's how we ride coming up until we die<em>

_I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules  
>Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes<br>Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked  
>I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules<br>I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules  
>Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes<br>Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked  
>I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules<em>

_Get my guitar, sunglasses on, so light it up  
>Never stop it's how we ride coming up until we die<em>

_I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules  
>Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes<br>Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked  
>I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules<br>I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules  
>Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes<br>Going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked  
>I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules<em>

"I'm sorry but the answer is no." Colin replied. "So let's get back to tutoring."

Once it was over, she went back to her and let out an annoyed grunt.

"What's your problem?" Livvy asked her. She was dressed in a blue hoodie with a pastel blue t-shirt underneath and white capris.

"Nothing, I'm just having boy troubles." Claire replied.

"I thought you said that you didn't have a boyfriend." Livvy remarked.

"I don't. It's complicated, but it's not something that you need to be concerned about." Claire snapped.

"Okay, you don't have to be so bitchy about it." Livvy shot back as Claire began to get changed. It didn't take long for her to end up in a white tank top and black sweatpants. "So I have no idea what song I want to sing."

"It can't be that hard." Claire stated. "Just take something off your iPod from 2014."

Livvy then got up and grabbed a towel but she didn't have any shower supplies.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm heading to the pool." The dark-haired girl replied. "Do you wanna come with me?"

"I'm gonna pass." Claire responded.

The next afternoon, Livvy began to sing her song.

_8:00 on Friday night, I'm still at home  
>All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone<br>Saying come on, he aint worth the pain do what you gotta do to forget his name_

_Now there's only thing left for me to do  
>Slip on my favorite dress and sky-high leather boots<br>Check the mirror one last time and kiss the past goodbye_

_What I'm really needing now is a double-shot of Crown  
>Chase that disco ball around till I don't remember<br>Go until they cut me off, wanna get a little lost  
>In the lights, in the noise, hey bartender<br>Pour em hot tonight, till the party and the music and the truth collide  
>Bring it till his memory fades away, hey bartender<em>

_Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor  
>Spin me round and let him buy a couple more<br>But before it goes too far, I'll let him down easy  
>Cause tonight it's all about dancing with my girls to DJ put that song on replay<em>

_What I'm really needing now is a double-shot of Crown  
>Chase that disco ball around till I don't remember<br>Go until they cut me off, wanna get a little lost  
>In the lights, in the noise, hey bartender<br>Pour em hot tonight, till the party and the music and the truth collide  
>Bring it till his memory fades away, hey bartender, hey bartender<em>

After practice, Rebekah went out on a dinner of her own. She was thinking of ways to ask Holly out. Before she could come up with anything, Holly came up to her.

"Well if it isn't my favorite 5'2 hazel-eyed brunette on campus." She stated. "Are you eating alone tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't really have a lot of friends." Rebekah admitted.

"Sure, you do." Holly argued as she took a seat by her. "You have me."

"So…do you think you might…wanna go…?" Rebekah babbled.

"What?" Holly questioned.

"On a date." Rebekah finished. "Do you think that you might want to go on a date sometime? That is if you're not busy or anything."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're adorable when you blush?" Holly questioned. "Dates aren't really my thing, but if you ever want to hook up, you can come by my room."

Rebekah frowned because it really wasn't what she wanted, even though she had had fantasies of sex with her. She did consider the possibility that maybe Holly could be won over.

"Can we finish dinner first?" She asked.

Elsewhere, Cady was working on her homework on her computer when Lisa appeared behind her.

"Can I help you, Lisandra?" She asked. She seemed adamant on using the girl's full name.

"I was wondering if you could rap by any chance." The redhead stated. "The song that I want to sing has a rap bridge and I can't really do it."

"I've done a little bit of rapping." Cady replied.

"Thanks, it really helps." Lisa replied as she gave her roommate a hug.

The two of them were performing it the following afternoon.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
>You started messing with my head until I hit a wall<br>Maybe I should've known maybe I should've known  
>That you would walk, you would walk out the door hey<em>

_Said you were done and met someone and rubbed it in my face  
>Cut to the part she broke your heart and ran away<br>I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
>That I would talk, I would talk<em>

_But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can talk your words and all your lies oh, oh, oh I really don't care<br>But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can talk your words and all your lies oh, oh, oh I really don't care<em>

Then Cady came in.

**Yeah, listen up  
>Hey, hey never look back dumbstruck boy ego intact<br>Look boy why you so mad, second guess him but shoulda hit that  
>Hey Lisa, you picked the wrong lover,<br>You shoulda pick that one, he's cuter than the other  
>I just wanna laugh cause he's trying to be a hipster<br>Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture**

_But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can talk your words and all your lies oh, oh, oh I really don't care<br>But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
>You can talk your words and all your lies oh, oh, oh I really don't care<br>Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care_

At the end of the week, they got together to perform a song with Gabriella singing the lead.

_All I really want is something beautiful to say  
>All I really want is something beautiful to say<em>

_Keep me locked up in your broken mind I keep searching never been able  
>To find a light behind your dead eyes not anything at all<br>You keep living in your light ever deceitful and ever unfaithful  
>Keep me guessing keep me terrified take everything from my world<em>

_Say can you help me right before the fall  
>Take what you can and leave me to the wolves<em>

_All I really want is something beautiful to say keep me guessing keep me terrified  
>All I really want is something beautiful to say you keep living in your own light<br>All I really want is something beautiful to say to never fade away I wanna live forever  
>All I really want is something beautiful to say to never fade away I wanna live forever<em>

_You keep living in your own lie, keep me guessing keep me terrified  
>All I really want is something beautiful to say <em>

_Say can you help me right before the fall  
>Take what you can and leave me to the wolves<em>

_All I really want is something beautiful to say words are weapons of the terrified  
>All I really want is something beautiful to say keep me guessing keep me terrified<br>All I really want is something beautiful to say to never fade away I wanna live forever  
>All I really want is something beautiful to say to never fade away I wanna live forever<em>

Rebekah then headed to Holly's room yet again.

So Rebekah and Holly did get together, but not the way she expected. Will she be able to find the love she wants with her? The songs are "Style" by Taylor Swift, "Break the Rules" by Charli XCX, "Bartender" by Lady Antebellum, "Really Don't Care" by Demi Lovato and Cher Lloyd, and "Words As Weapons" by Seether. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 5

Rebekah woke up in Holly's bed on Monday morning.

"Morning." Holly said as she rubbed her fellow educator's chest.

"I should…probably go…don't want girls to see me…" Rebekah stated, letting out a few moans in between. She tried her best to get up.

"We probably have enough time to go once." Holly urged.

"Okay…one more." Rebekah agreed. She hoped no one would be able hear her through the walls. She also found out that she had a new favorite number.

As she walked out of the room, she began to sing to herself.

_I throw all of your stuff away, then I clear you out of my head  
>I tear you out of my heart and ignore all of your messages<br>I tell everyone we are through cause I'm so much better without you  
>But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down every time you come around oh, oh<em>

_So how did you get here under my skin, swore that I'd never let you back in  
>Should've known better than trying to let you go cause here we go, go, go again<br>Hard as I try I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive  
>We're falling together you think that by now I'd know because here we go, go, go again<em>

_And again and again and again and again _

_I throw all of your stuff away, and I cleared you out of my head  
>And I tore you out of my heart oh, oh, oh, oh <em>

_So how did you get here under my skin, swore that I'd never let you back in  
>Should've known better than trying to let you go cause here we go, go, go again<br>Hard as I try I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive  
>We're falling together you think that by now I'd know because here we go again<br>Here we go again  
>Should've known better than trying to let you go cause here we go, go, go again<br>Again, again And again and again and again and again  
>And again and again and again and again <em>

She suddenly had an idea for a theme of the week.

Cassie woke up wondering something. She had a bit of trouble sleeping because Bella was still crying about her breakup. She felt really bad for the girl since the first heartbreak was usually the hardest. She remembered hers when she was 14.

What she was wondering about was what she was going to do after graduation. She knew that she still had two years to figure it out but she wanted to have an idea before she graduated. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to college and if she did, what she would go for.

She thought about what song she would sing even though she didn't know what the theme was going to be. She had one that she was thinking about and she really hoped that it would fit within the week's theme.

"I've decided that this week's theme will be Demi Lovato." Rebekah declared. Cassie smiled. "Demi is a girl that got into acting at a young age. She faced the struggles that many young actors that child stars go through and went into rehab at only 18, but she perseveres and made it out stronger than ever before."

"I have something I want to sing." Cassie volunteered as she walked on the stage.

_How to choose who to be  
>Well let's see there are so many choices now<br>Play guitar, be a movie star  
>In my head a voice says<em>

"_Why not try everything? Why stop? Reach for any dream"  
>I can rock, cause it's my life and now it's time <em>

_Who will I be it's up to me all the never-ending possibilities  
>That I can see there's nothing that I can't do<br>Who will I be yes I believe I get to make the future what I want to  
>If I can become anything and know the choice is up to me <em>

_Who will I be I am wanna find out who I am inside  
>Who will I be I wanna show the, the way that I can shine <em>

_Who will I be oh yeah, yeah _

_Who will I be it's up to me all the never-ending possibilities  
>That I can see there's nothing that I can't do<br>Who will I be yes I believe I get to make the future what I want to  
>If I can become anything and know the choice is up to me who will I be<em>

_Who will I be  
>Who will I be <em>

All the girls clapped her hands as she finished.

"That was a great song, Cassie." Rebekah told her. "I hope that you get the chance to figure out what you want."

After rehearsal, Livvy was taking a cab to go and meet her boyfriend. As long as she came back before curfew, she could leave. She even had a plan to get back before dark.

She went to meet her boyfriend Devan at Applebee's. It was something that the two of them could afford and something that wouldn't be too busy on a school night.

"So what did you do today?" She asked him.

"Well I accidentally set my lab partner on fire." Devan told her. She gasped. "But he's okay. He just has some minor burns that will probably heal."

"I don't know if I should be surprised at this or not." She commented. "How many accidents is this?"

"It's only the second one." He remarked. "So how are things going for you? How are things with your roommate?"

"Well they're okay. We don't get along the best and I'm pretty sure that she is trying to convince one of the teacher's to be in a relationship with her." Livvy explained. "How's school going for you?"

"It's going better, but I have seem to have the book that that I was assigned to read. I need to buy another one of those." Devan answered.

"Oh, Devan, you are such a mess." She teased him.

"But that's what you like about me, isn't it?" He asked her.

"Yes, it is." She confirmed.

_La-di-da yeah_

_You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
>You won't go to the doctor cause he's calling you insane<br>You're lost even when you're going the right way  
>You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy<em>

_And you said that we wouldn't make it but look how far we've come  
>For so long my heart was breaking but now we're standing strong<br>The things you say make me fall harder each day  
>You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed <em>

_We were so different but opposites attract  
>So my hope kept growing and I never looked back<br>You're one of a kind, no one can change this heart of mine _

_And you said that we wouldn't make it but look how far we've come  
>For so long my heart was breaking but now we're standing strong<br>The things you say make me fall harder each day  
>You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed <em>

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
>I'm falling like I've never fell before<br>It's funny you said we'd never make but look how far we've come  
>You're a trainwreck but with you I'm in love <em>

"Well that was different." He commented. "I don't know what to say to that."

"It was a compliment." She told him.

Later in the week, Claire was at yet another tutoring session. She made sure to sit close to him and opened her top two buttons so he could see her cleavage. She knew that she was not just going to let him tell her no.

"So what's the tallest mountain in the US?" Colin asked.

"Mt. McKinley. It was named after William McKinley, who was president, but then got shot by some insane freak." She answered.

"So do you know where it is?" He questioned.

"I remember that it was somewhere cold." She remarked.

"Well that's pretty much a given with how high it is." He pointed out before he looked at her breasts. He blushed and turned away. "It's in Alaska."

"You like them, don't you?" She asked. "You know you can touch them if you want to. We could go somewhere more private."

"You know that we can't do this." He told her.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because I'm your teacher." He argued. "And you're 16. Everything that you want to do is illegal."

"Are you afraid that I'm going to break your heart?" She asked. "That's it, isn't it? You think that I'm going to get bored and leave you. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to hurt you."

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love  
>But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was<br>Now here we are, so close, so far haven't I passed the test  
>When will you realize baby I'm not like the rest<em>

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break  
>I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste  
>So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break oh yeah, yeah  
>There's just so much you take give your heart a break<br>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips and our hearts beat as one  
>But you slip out of my fingertips, every time you run whoa, whoa <em>

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break  
>I know you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake<br>There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste  
>So let me give your heart a break,<br>Cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes  
>You try to smile it away but some things you can't disguise<br>Don't wanna break your heart, baby I can ease the ache , the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<br>There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break  
>Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break oh, yeah, yeah<em>

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love_

"Let's go somewhere else." He told her. They went out behind the building and when no one was looking, he gave her a kiss.

That night, Yoana went to Bella's room. She couldn't believe that the girl was still upset over a boy. She knocked on the door.

"What?" Bella asked. She looked like she had been crying some more.

"Bella, it's been almost two weeks." Yoana stated. "Don't you think that you've been at this long enough?"

"You don't even know what it's like to have your heart broken." Bella shouted as Yoana stepped inside.

"I want you to sing something with me." Yoana suggested. "This song is one of my favorite songs by Demi."

_She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see  
>And she needed someone to show her who she could be<br>And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve  
>But I needed you to believe<em>

_**You had your dreams, I had mine  
>You had your fears I was fine<br>You showed me what I couldn't find  
>When two different worlds collide <strong>_

**She was scared, unprepared lost in the dark falling apart  
><strong>_I can survive with you by my side, we're gonna be alright  
><em>_**We're gonna be alright this is what happens when two worlds collide **_

_**You had your dreams, I had mine  
>You had your fears I was fine<br>You showed me what I couldn't find  
>When two different worlds collide<br>You had your dreams, I had mine  
>You had your fears I was fine<br>You showed me what I couldn't find  
>When two different worlds collide<br>When two different worlds collide**_

Bella then grabbed Yoana and kissed her and they got on top of Bella's bed and began to take each other's clothes off. They didn't even notice that the door was opening as they were in the act of lovemaking. Cassie decided to walk out.

"I probably should have knocked." She said after exiting.

So Colin and Claire kissed and Bella and Yoana hooked up. Not to mention, Livvy's boyfriend appeared. The songs are "Here We Go Again" from Here We Go Again, "Who Will I Be" from Camp Rock, "Give Your Heart A Break" from Unbroken, and "Trainwreck" and "Two Worlds Collide" from Don't Forget. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 6

Elle woke up knowing that she would have to do something to see if she was really a lesbian like she thought she might be. She would have to find someone to date. She thought about asking Renee, but she knew that it could get really awkward dating her roommate, especially if they broke up. She began to sing as she showered in the morning.

_I'm not surprised not everything lasts  
>I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track<br>I talk myself in, I talk myself out  
>I get all worked up and then I let myself down<em>

_I tried so very hard not to lose it, I came up with a million excuses  
>I thought I'd thought of every possibility<em>

_But I know someday it'll all turn up  
>You'll make me work so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<em>

_They say all's fair in love and war, but I won't need to fight it  
>We'll get it right and we'll be united<br>And I know that we can be so amazing and being in your life is gonna change  
>And now I can see every single possibility<em>

_And someday I know it'll all turn up and I'll work to work it out  
>Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get<em>

_And you know it'll all turn out  
>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet, I just haven't met you yet<br>I promise you kid to give so much than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love, love, love  
>I just haven't met you yet<br>Such a good day  
>I just haven't met you yet<em>

She walked into her room and put a black bra and panties before adding her uniform.

In Glee, Rebekah had her theme for the week chosen.

"This week we will be covering adult contemporary music." She stated. "Who can tell me what that is?"

"Isn't it like the same as pop music without all of the rap?" Gabriella asked.

"That is pretty close." Rebekah replied. "One thing that adult contemporary has is a more instrumental feel. There's less manufactured music and more of a natural sound. Names like Sara Bareilles, Michael Buble, and Lifehouse. So does anyone have an example of an Adult Contemporary song? No, okay, then let me show you."

_I was only looking for a shortcut home, but it's complicated so complicated  
>Somewhere in this city is a road I know where we could make it<br>But maybe there's no making it now _

_Too long we've been denying now we're both tired of trying  
>We hit a wall and we can't get over it<br>Nothing to relive, it's water under the bridge  
>You said I get it I guess it is what it is <em>

_Here it comes ready or not, we both found out it's not how we thought it would how it would be  
>If the time can turn us around what once was lost may be found for you and me for you and me <em>

_Too long we've been denying now we're both tired of trying  
>We hit a wall and we can't get over it<br>Nothing left to relive, it's water under the bridge  
>You said I get it I guess it is what it is <em>

_I was only looking for a shortcut home, but it's complicated so complicated_

After rehearsal was over, Elle went to talk to Rebekah.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said.

"What is it?" Rebekah asked the teenager.

"How did you know that you were gay?" Elle inquired.

"I don't really know how to answer that." She replied. "I guess it was when I was in high school at this party, I got drunk and made out with three different girls and I just knew that I didn't like kissing boys to begin with. Why are you asking me this by the way?"

"I'm starting to think that I might be gay." Elle answered. "I've never actually kissed a girl but I find myself looking at them longer than I should when I'm changing in gym or when my roommate's changing, but I don't want to date Renee because things could get weird and I don't want things to be weird."

"Do you feel attracted to any of these girls?" Rebekah asked. "Actually, don't tell me right now. Let me buy you dinner and we can talk about it more."

The two of them went to KFC and got a table together.

"So are there any girls in particular that you like?" Rebekah asked her.

"Well I really like that girl in Glee club with the pink hair, but I don't know her name and I've never even talked to her." Elle answered.

"Gabriella? She's a nice girl." Rebekah stated. "Maybe you should talk to her. Ask her on a date and see how it goes."

"But I don't know if I'm ready for that." Elle argued with a blush.

"You asked me for my advice and that's what it is." Rebekah pointed out. "You don't have to follow it if you don't want to."

The following morning, Holly was teaching her Freshman English class.

"Cady, I need you to see me after class." She stated.

Cady was confused, but went to meet her after class.

"I know you're having trouble in my class." Holly replied. "I need to figure out why. You haven't done any of the reading. I'm starting to wonder if you're doing this on purpose."

"I'm not doing it on purpose." Cady defended. "It's just…I can't read."

"You should have told me this at the beginning of the year." Holly declared. "You are smart, so maybe it's some sort of disability. Do you know Lisa Hale by any chance?"

"She's actually my roommate." Cady stated.

"Well that's very convenient." Holly commented. "Lisa has dyslexia and I'm starting to think that you have it too. You should talk to her about it."

Cady went into the hallway and was met up by Lisa.

"What was that about?" The redhead asked.

"Ms. Golightly seems to think that I have dyslexia." Cady explained. "She also told me that you have it."

"Yes I do." Lisa replied. "I can't believe that you're just finding out now. I found out when I was 10."

"It's hurt for so long." Cady remarked. "Everything's backwards. Please teach me how to read."

_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through  
>That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue to turn and run when all I need was the truth<br>But that's how it's gotta be it's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
>I'd rather run the other way than stay and see the smoke and who's still standing when it clears<em>

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
>8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind<br>Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
>8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind<em>

_Suddenly, I've become part of your past, I'm becoming part that don't last  
>I'm losing you and it's never a blast<br>Without a sound, lose sight of the ground as you go around  
>Never thought that you wanted to bring it down I won't let it go down till we tortured ourselves<em>

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
>8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind<br>Everyone she's on your mind, everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
>8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind<em>

"I'll help you." Lisa promised. "In fact, I can tell that we're going to be great friends."

_Oh why you look so sad, tears are in your eyes  
>Come on and come to me now<br>And don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
>Cause I've seen the dark side too <em>

_When the night falls on you and you don't know what to do  
>Now you confess could make me love you less <em>

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you<br>__I'll stand by you take me into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you<em>

_So if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside  
>Come on and talk to me now<br>Hey, what you got to hide, I get angry too  
>Well I'm a lot like you <em>

_When you're standing at a crossroads and don't know which path to choose  
>Let me come along cause even if you're wrong <em>

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you<br>__I'll stand by you take me into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you take me into your darkest hour  
>Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you <em>

On Thursday night, Elle decided to go up to Gabriella.

"Hey, I'm Elle." She remarked.

"I'm Gabriella." The Brit replied. Elle was a bit surprised by her accent. She really didn't know anything about the girl.

"So I was wondering you were interested in seeing the new Faith Hudson movie tomorrow night." Elle asked.

"You mean like a date?" Gabriella responded.

"Not really." Elle lied. She choked. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me."

"Sure." Gabriella replied. She was a little upset because she hoped that she was being asked out. "I'll pick you up in your dorm and I can have my family's limo drive us there."

On Friday, Elle was trying to figure out what to wear. She threw another dress off just as Renee was entering the room.

"What are you doing?" Her roommate asked.

"I have a date tonight and I don't know what to wear and she doesn't know that it's a date and my hair looks all wrong." Elle explained.

"So you have a date, but not a date because you haven't told her that you like her?" Renee summarized.

"Yes, but I can't do that." Elle replied. "Do you have anything I can wear?"

"I do but I won't give it you unless you promise me that you're going to tell the girl that you like her." Renee remarked as she pulled out a dress.

"That's blackmail." Elle argued.

"No, it's getting you to do the right thing." Renee stated before she began to sing.

_You can be amazing you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
>You can be the outcast you can be the backlash of somebody's lack of love<br>Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way the words do when settle in your skin  
>Kept on the inside, no sunlight sometimes a shadow wins<br>But I wonder what would happen if you _

_Say what you wanna say and let the words fall out  
>Honestly I wanna see you be brave<br>With what you wanna say and let the words fall out  
>Honestly I wanna see you be brave <em>

_I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
>I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave<br>I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
>I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave<em>

_And since your history of silence won't do you any good did you think it would  
>Let your words be anything but empty why don't you tell em the truth<em>

_And say what you wanna say and let the words fall out  
>Honestly I wanna see you be brave<br>With what you wanna say and let the words fall out  
>Honestly I wanna see you be brave <em>

_I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
>I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave<br>I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
>I just wanna see you, see you be brave<br>I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you  
>I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you<br>I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you_

"Fine, I'll tell her." Elle agreed. "Can I have the dress?"

"You wear these too." Renee told her as she gave her some tights. Elle began to get changed and put on the blue cocktail dress with black tights. At that moment, Gabriella knocked on the door. Elle opened it and saw her wearing a silver knee-length dress and black leather jacket with black spike heels.

"You look lovely, my date." Elle replied. "Yes this is a date."

"Thank God." Renee muttered. Elle glared. "Sorry."

After the movie, the two of them walked out of the theater in smiles.

"I think this may be the one that she wins an Oscar for." Elle commented.

"Well considering that she made Bella Swan likeable in the Twilight remake, I think you're right." Gabriella agreed. "This was a lot of fun."

The pink-haired girl then began to sing.

_Hoping you take that jump but don't fear the fall  
>Hope when the water rise, you built a wall<br>Hoping the crowd screams out, screaming your name  
>Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay<em>

_Hope that you fall in love and it hurts so bad  
>The only way you can know, you give it all you have<br>And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain  
>Hope when the moment comes you say<em>

"_I, I did it all, I, I did it all  
>I owned every second that this world could give<br>I saw so many places and things that I did  
>With every broken bone, I swear I lived"<em>

_With every broken bone, I swear I lived  
>With every broken bone, I swear I lived<em>

"_I, I did it all, I, I did it all  
>I owned every second that this world could give<br>I saw so many places and things that I did  
>With every broken bone, I swear I lived"<em>

Gabriella then planted a kiss on Elle's lips. _  
><em>

So this chapter was about the freshman. Elle and Gabriella are a couple and Cady learned that she had dyslexia. The songs are "Haven't Met You Met" by Michael Buble, "It Is What It Is" by Lifehouse, "Over My Head" by The Fray, "I'll Stand by You" by The Pretenders, "Brave" by Sara Bareilles, and "I Lived" by OneRepublic. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 7

The girls met in the morning so Rebekah could give them their assignment for the week.

"So I know that you girls would probably rather be sleeping right now, which is why we'll only be meeting in the mornings on Mondays." She stated. "I realize some of you might even be angry about it, which is good because you can channel that rage into the theme for the week which is a woman scorned. These are otherwise known as angry chick songs. I want you to get any repressed feelings out through song. Just imagine whoever you're angry at sitting in front of you."

"Okay, I have something." Yoana declared as she got up. She looked Bella directly in the eye. They hadn't spoken much since they had had sex because Bella was afraid of her feelings.

_I'm gonna love you until you hate me  
>And I'm gonna show you what's really crazy<br>You should've known better than to mess with harder  
>I'm gonna love you, gonna love you, gonna love you like a black widow baby<em>

_This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same  
>First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray<br>We went from nothing to something liking to loving  
>It was us against the world now we just fucking<br>It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you  
>Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you<br>I wanted all or nothing for us aint no place in between  
>By me believing what you say that you never mean<br>Like It'll last forever but now forever aint as long  
>If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song<br>You was different from my last but now you got a mirror  
>But as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer<em>

_You used to be thirsty for me but now you wanna be set free  
>This is the web, the web that you weave, so baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)<em>

_I'm gonna love you until you hate me  
>And I'm gonna show you what's really crazy<br>You should've known better than to mess with harder  
>I'm gonna love you, gonna love you, gonna love you like a black widow baby<em>

_Black widow baby  
>I'm a black widow baby<br>Black, black, black, black widow baby  
>I'm a black widow baby<em>

"Okay that wasn't exactly what I meant." Rebekah declared.

"Well it was easier to do since the person that I was angry at was in this room." Yoana replied as she grabbed her bag because she needed to get to class.

She then went to gym where they were going to be swimming. All of the girls were going to change into navy blue one-pieces. Bella was looking at Yoana with fire in her eyes. There was some lust, but it was mostly fire.

"What the fuck?" She asked. "How could you go and do that in front of everyone?"

"I thought that maybe it would get you to hear it." Yoana pointed out as she finished undressing. "Or maybe you should see it. This is the body that you slept with."

"Keep it down." Bella hissed. "And suit your suit on."

"Don't stop on my account." A redhead declared as she walked by. "Looking good, Yoana. It's too bad that this bitch turned you down. I can definitely give you what you need."

"She is not a bitch, Demetria." Yoana replied. "And I would never have sex with you. So how about you just leave the two of us alone?"

"Okay, but I'll make sure that people know about your little rendezvous." Demetria declared before she walked away, shaking her hips.

"Now look what you've done." Bella replied as Yoana began to get dressed. "You just outed me."

"I'm sorry." Yoana stated.

"Well I am glad that you defended me in front of her." Bella admitted.

"I want all of you girls out here now!" The gym teacher yelled into the locker room. Bella rushed to get dressed before they headed out to the pool.

The girls then began to swim laps and race, but they weren't all able to do it at once. Towards the end of class, all of the girls were wet except for Claire. She was standing by the edge of the pool.

"Why haven't you been in the water?" Demetria asked her. "Are you afraid?"

"No, I'm just cramping." Claire lied.

"I don't believe you." The redhead replied. "I think you need to go in."

With that, Demetria shoved her in and she splashed around because she didn't know how to swim. Audrie, who was finishing up her laps, went off course and pulled her out of the pool as Claire coughed up some water.

"Okay, settle down." The gym teacher, Fiona Roberts said. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a blue surfer top and black bikini bottom. "Demetria, you've got detention. Now does anyone want extra credit to teach Claire how to swim?"

"I'll do it." Audrie volunteered.

"Alright, now hit the showers." Fiona commanded.

Claire headed to the shower and began to sing softly as tears ran down her face.

_No one knows what it's like to the bad girl  
>To be the sad girl behind blue eyes<br>No one knows what it's like to be hated  
>To be fated to telling only lies<em>

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
>As my conscience seems to be<br>I have hours only lonely  
>My love is vengeance, that's never free<em>

_No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings  
>Like I do and I blame you<br>No one bites back as hard on their anger  
>None of my pain and woe can show through <em>

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
>As my conscience seems to be<br>I have hours only lonely  
>My love is vengeance that's never free<em>

_No one knows what it's like to the bad girl  
>To be the sad girl behind blue eyes<em>

The following afternoon, Livvy was pissed off. She and Devan had broken up the previous night because in her opinion, he was acting like an arrogant jackass. She needed to vent and she figured that the best place to do that would be in rehearsal. Sure the song wasn't a perfect fit, but it said what she wanted to say.

_State the obvious I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
>I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me<br>Yeah go ahead and tell your friends I'm obsessive and crazy  
>That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay, by the way <em>

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
>You big redneck heartbreaker who's really bad at lying<br>So watch my strike a match on all my wasted time  
>As far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn<em>

_And if you're missing me you better keep it to yourself  
>Cause coming back around here would be bad for your health<em>

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
>You big redneck heartbreaker who's really bad at lying<br>So watch my strike a match on all my wasted time  
>In case you haven't heard<em>

_I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
>You big redneck heartbreaker who's really bad at lying<br>So watch my strike a match on all my wasted time  
>As far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn<em>

_Burn, burn, burn baby burn  
>Just another picture to burn<br>Baby burn _

That night, Audrie came back from giving Claire her lessons to find Yoana was in the room.

"So I heard that you and Bella slept together." She stated. Yoana nodded. It seemed that Demetria had stuck to her word and spread it around the school.

"Yes." Yoana confirmed. "But now we're fighting about it."

"Well maybe you should take things slow and give her some time." Audrie suggested. "Or maybe you should just sit down and talk to her."

"I think I'm gonna go do that." Yoana replied as she headed over to Bella's room. She knocked on the door and Cassie answered it.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I was wondering if Bella's here and if I could have some alone time with her." Yoana stated. She was blushing a deep red.

"Are you going to have sex again?" Cassie asked. "I knew it because I walked in and I didn't tell anyone."

"I don't know, but I'm not on planning on it." Yoana replied as Cassie left the room where Bella was on her bed. "Hey."

"Hi." Bella declared. "Listen, I don't know if I can do this. I've always been straight and now you've got me feeling these new things."

"I have something to tell you." Yoana stated. "Not a lot of people know about me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. Can you promise that?"

"Yes." Bella said as she wondered what the reason for it was.

"When I was younger my mom used to…touch me. She made me touch her breasts and would feel me in places in that I didn't like, but I didn't say anything about it until this past spring and now she's in prison." Yoana explained as her eyes began to water. "I don't do what I did was did with you because I thought I couldn't handle being touched like that again, but it felt good. It felt better than anything. Just feeling that makes me want to be with you."

"I cannot believe that your own mother did that to you." Bella commented as she gave Yoana a hug. "Maybe we can hold off on the sex and see if we can actually work as a couple."

"I guess we can do that." Yoana agreed.

"You know if I were you and saw your mother, I would say this to her." Bella remarked before she began to sing.

_Just let me say one thing I think I've had enough  
>You're selfish and sorry and you make good use of us<br>As your world disassembles, you'd better keep your head up  
>Your name your face is all you have left now, disgraced, betrayed, you've been erased<em>

_So long so long I have erased you  
>So long so long I've wanted to waste you<br>So long so long I have erased you  
>I have escaped the bitter taste of you<em>

_Just let me clear my head, I think I've had too much  
>You're so disappointing but you make good use of it<br>As your world disassembles, you better keep your head up  
>Your name your face is all you have left now, disgraced, betrayed, you've been erased<em>

_So long so long I have erased you  
>So long so long I've wanted to waste you<br>So long so long I have erased you  
>I have escaped the bitter taste<br>I have escaped…the bitter taste of you _

"Do you wanna get some shakes or maybe smoothies?" Yoana replied.

"It's gotta be smoothies." Bella stated as they exited the room. "Can you not hold my hand?"

On Friday night, Livvy had taken a cab to Devan's school. She knew what she needed to do. She found that he was alone. She wore a solid blue leather dress that while short, didn't show off anything, and black boots.

"What are you doing here?" Devan asked.

"I think that I might have overreacted a little." She stated as a slow song began to play. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to move together.

"No, I was an ass." Devan declared. "So does this mean that we're still broken up."

"I think it would be best if we forget that any of this ever happened." Livvy remarked.

On Saturday morning, there was a special assembly so the girls could practice singing in front of people and also to see if anyone else wanted to join. Yoana was leading off.

_Here's the thing started out friends  
>It was cool but it was all pretend yeah, yeah, since u been gone<em>

Then Cassie took over.

_You dedicated you took the time  
>It wasn't long till I called you mine, yeah, yeah since u been gone <em>

Then Claire came in.

_And all you'd ever hear me say is how I picture me with you  
>That's All you'd ever hear me say <em>

Bella started singing from there.

_But since u been gone I can breathe for the first time  
>I'm so moving on yeah, yeah<br>Thanks to you now I get I get what I want  
>Since u been gone <em>

Livvy entered at that point.

_You had your chance you blew it  
>Out of sight out of mind<em>

Audrie then continued.

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
>Again and again and again and again<em>

_**Since u been gone I can breathe for the first time  
>I'm so moving on yeah, yeah<br>Thanks to you now I get I get what I want  
>Since u been gone I can breathe for the first time<br>I'm so moving on yeah, yeah  
>Thanks to you now I get<br>You should know that I get I get what I want **_

Yoana then finished.

_Since u been gone  
>Since u been gone<br>Since u been gone_

They didn't know that one girl had become interested by their performance. _**  
><strong>_

So Yoana's secret is out and we also learned that Claire can't swim. Demetria is played by Debby Ryan and Fiona is played by Aimee Teegarden. The songs are "Black Widow" by Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora, "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who, "Picture to Burn" by Taylor Swift, "Bitter Taste" by Three Days Grace, and "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 8

In the morning, Demetria woke up in her room to see that her roommate, Nova McGhee was already awake. She looked at the Asian girl in her skimpy robe as her hair dripped.

"So that was an interesting performance by The Sirens the other day." Nova commented. "I can't help but wonder if they're looking for any new members."

"There's no way that you could possibly want to join them." Demetria declared. She had a pink men's shirt with white panties underneath, not unlike Tom Cruise in _Risky Business._

"Just because you managed to talk me out of it the first time doesn't mean that I'm not interested." Nova argued.

"Look, even if those girls are hot, you should avoid them." The redhead suggested.

"I'm going to class." Nova replied. She was going to audition, even if it meant not telling Demetria about it. She began to sing on her way to class.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
>When I've known this all along<br>I go around a time or two  
>Just to waste my time with you<em>

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret<br>Just another regret hope that you can keep it  
>My dirty little secret who has to know<em>

_The way she feels inside, those thoughts I can't deny  
>These sleeping dogs won't lie and I have tried to but it's eating me apart<br>Trace this lie back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret<br>I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret<br>Just another regret hope that you can keep it  
>My dirty little secret, dirty little secret, dirty little secret<br>Who has to know, who has to know?_

Later in the day, she performed the same song in front of Rebekah and the other girls.

"That was great, Nova." Rebekah replied. "You can take a seat now if you want. So the theme for this week is going to be movies. Now songs have been in movies before words have. Many jazz songs were included in scores and the majority of the 'words' in the first talkie were actually Al Jolson singing. There's a reason that the Oscars contain an award for best song."

That night, in her room, Gabriella was looking at some movies to see if she could find a good song to sing for the week. She wanted to find something that would demonstrate American culture, which she knew was pretty broad. Basically she didn't want to take a song from a British movie, which ruled out the song "Sweeter Than Fiction" from the James Corden movie _One Chance _and singing "Falling Slowly" because it was from an Irish film. As she was trying to figure something out, Alessandra came into the room singing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen  
>A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen<br>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried<em>

_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be  
>Conceal, don't feel don't let them know, well now they know<em>

_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore  
>Let it go, let it go turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care what they're going to say  
>Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway<em>

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
>And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all<br>It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through  
>No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free<em>

_Let it go, let it go I'm one with the wind and sky  
>Let it go, let it go you'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand and here I'll stay  
>Let the storm rage on<em>

_My power flurries through the air and to the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals, all around<br>And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back, the past is in the past<em>

_Let it go, let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn  
>Let it go, let it go that perfect girl is gone<br>Here I stand in the light of the day  
>Let the storm rage on the cold never bothered me anyway<em>

"So was that the song that you were going to sing?" Gabriella asked as she looked away from her laptop.

"Yeah, I was gonna see if I could maybe dress up as Elsa while singing it." She declared.

"Well you can probably find it a Halloween costume store." Gabriella suggested. "I can't believe Sectionals is next week. Halloween isn't even until tomorrow."

"Were you gonna wear a costume?" Alessandra asked. "Ms. Mays said that we could come to rehearsal wearing them."

"I could see if I can find something." The pink-haired girl replied. "Actually, I'm gonna go look for something now."

She went to Elle's room because she wanted to see if they could find any sort of couple's costumes.

"So was there anything in particular that you wanted to dress as?" She asked Elle once they were at the store.

"I was really hoping that I could find a Black Canary costume." Elle stated.

"Hmm, that doesn't leave me with a lot of choice for mine but I think I know what to get." Gabriella stated.

The two of them went to the racks and found the costumes that they wanted and headed to the changing room to try them on. Elle wore a black leather leotard with a zipper down the middle, leather jacket, gloves, boots and fishnets. Gabriella had on green leather hoodie that stopped above her midriff over a black leather jacket with a green leather miniskirt and black leather leggings with gloves, boots, and a bow and a green mask over her eyes.

"This isn't as comfortable as I thought it would be." Elle commented.

"Stand close to me." Gabriella replied as she took out her camera. Elle walked over to her and British girl pulled her close. "This is going to be our first couple photo."

The following afternoon, the two of them began to sing a song in Glee that closely tied into their costumes.

_I am so high I can hear heaven  
>I am so high I can hear heaven<br>__**Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me**_

_**And they say that a hero can save us  
>I'm not gonna stand here and wait<br>I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
>Watch as we all fly away<strong>_

**Someone told me love would all save us  
>But how can that be look what love gave us<br>**_**A world full of killing and blood spilling  
>That world never came<strong>_

_**And they say that a hero can save us  
>I'm not gonna stand here and wait<br>I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
>Watch as we all fly away<strong>_

_And they're watching us _**(Watching us)** _as we all fly away  
><em>**And they're watching us **(_Watching us) _**as we all fly away**

"That was great girls." Rebekah told her. "And make sure that you're safe when you're out saving the day."

After rehearsal and dinner, Rebekah went to Holly's room. She was dressed as Babydoll from the movie _Sucker Punch. _She went inside where Holly was dressed as Rocket.

"You know that you look so sexy, Baby." Holly replied as she reached under Rebekah's skirt and gave her butt a squeeze.

Once they were under the covers, Rebekah decided to bring up what she was wanting to talk about.

"So we've been doing this for a while." She stated. "Do you think that maybe we can be more than just sex friends?"

"Why would we need to be that?" Holly challenged. "We have it without attachment."

"Well maybe I want attachments." Rebekah challenged. "Maybe I want to be with someone that I can go on dates with. Maybe I want to be with someone that I can introduce to my parents. And maybe I want to be with someone that I can go to a fucking Halloween party with. Why don't you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"Because when I first moved here, I started dating this girl and broke up with her and she told me that I couldn't love anyone and no one would ever love me either." Holly answered.

"You can't let the words of some ex hurt you." Rebekah countered. "I do love you, so she's wrong. In fact, you should show her that she's wrong. Do you know if she still lives in the city?"

"She's actually having a Halloween party and invited me." Holly answered.

"Great, let's put on costumes and go there." Rebekah suggested.

The two wound up at the party and once they walked in came face-to-face with Holly's ex, Dani.

"Holly, I'm so glad you could…who is this?" Dani asked when the she noticed the shorter girl.

"This is my girlfriend, Rebekah." Holly stated. "You know you were wrong."

_I woke up late today and I still felt the sting of the pain  
>But I brushed my teeth, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face<br>A got a little bit stronger_

_Riding in the car to work and trying to ignore the hurt  
>So I turned on the radio stupid song made think of you<br>I listened to it for a minute and then I changed it and I'm getting a lit bit stronger  
>Just a little bit stronger<em>

_I'm done thinking we can work it out,  
>I'm done with how it feels<br>Spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around  
>And I'm done thinking you could ever change<br>I know my heart will never be the same, but I tell myself I'll be okay  
>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger<em>

_Getting along without you baby  
>I'm better off without you baby<br>How does it feel without me baby  
>I'm getting without you baby<em>

_And __I'm done thinking we can work it out  
>I'm done with how it feels<br>Spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around  
>And I'm done thinking you could ever change<br>I know my heart will never be the same, but I tell myself I'll be okay  
>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger<em>_  
>A little bit stronger, a little bit stronger <em>

The following day, Lisa was looking through some songs. At least that was what she said that she was doing. She was really filling out her profile for the website NYC Teen Date. She knew that she would have to be discreet with her dates and also need to make sure that she wasn't going out with creeps. She began to think of all that she could do on there. She could find someone that would love her or she could just find someone to lose her virginity to. She wasn't exactly picky when it came to either one. She started to sing to herself as she filled it out.

_Wake up when things be good enough for you to see all that we can be  
>I'm sick of playing games and acting like we never care that you're never there<br>We pay attention for only seconds _

_Look at you, look at me there's never any us  
>Can't you see all we can become<br>We can shine like the sun if we believe  
>2 stars are brighter than one<br>Come on, come on, come on look at you  
>Come on, come on, come on look at me <em>

_Is it too much to ask that you put us first  
>I feel like we're last in our universe<br>And that's not where we oughta be _

_Look at you, look at me there's never any us  
>Can't you see all we can become<br>We can shine like the sun if we believe  
>2 stars are brighter than one<em>

_Look at you, look at me there's never any us  
>Can't you see all we can become<br>We can shine like the sun if we believe  
>2 stars are brighter than one<br>Come on, come on, come on look at you  
>Come on, come on, come on look at me<br>Come on, come on, come on look at you  
>Come on, come on, come on look at me <em>

On Friday, everyone was rehearsing for Sectionals when suddenly Livvy fell to the ground.

"Ah, it fucking hurts." She cursed.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked as run over in concern.

"This pain is in my belly." Livvy explained. "It hurts on the right side below my bellybutton."

"Okay, rehearsal is over. You're going to the hospital." Rebekah told her. "I think you have appendicitis."

So the Glee club has a name. Also there's a new member. Nova played by Hayley Kiyoko. In addition, Rebekah and Holly are together. The songs are "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects (from John Tucker Must Die), "Let It Go" by Idina Menzel (from Frozen) "Hero" by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott (From Spiderman), "A Little Bit Stronger" by Sara Evans (from Country Strong) and "2 Stars" by Meaghan Martin (from Camp Rock). Please don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 9

So it turned out that Livvy did have appendicitis and had her appendix removed. It meant that she would be unable to perform in Sectionals, due to needing to stay in the hospital for the remainder of the week.

Rebekah met the girls in the auditorium to prepare them for the competition.

"So as much as I'd like to talk about Livvy and wishing her well, we need to focus on the matter at hand." She stated. "Sectionals is this week and we are facing off against Father Gregory's School for Boys and Flushing High. We don't need any jokes about the latter. So I've decided on the set for the week. Cassie will by singing 'The Hanging Tree' by Jennifer Lawrence, Elle will be singing 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift and Bella and Yoana will be singing 'We Remain' by Christina Aguilera."

"So our theme is _The Hunger Games _then?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Rebekah confirmed. "And once again, I need you to focus. Livvy will be out of the hospital after the competition."

Once rehearsal was over, Rebekah kept replaying having to take Livvy to the hospital and having to call her parents. It was something that she had never thought she would do as a teacher. She was just glad that the girl was okay.

After school, Claire decided to take a trip to the hospital, even if it meant missing her tutoring session with Colin. She had decided what was more important. Once she got to the hospital, she noticed that Livvy was asleep. She decided to sing her a lullaby while she looked over her.

_There is freedom within there is freedom without  
>Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup<br>There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
>But you'll never see the end of the road while you're traveling with me<em>

_Hey now hey now don't dream it's over  
>Hey now hey now when the world comes in<br>They come they come to build a wall between us  
>We know they won't win <em>

_Now I'm towing my car there's a hole in the roof  
>My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof<br>In the paper today, tales of war and of waste  
>But you turn right over to the TV page <em>

_Hey now hey now don't dream it's over  
>Hey now hey now when the world comes in<br>They come they come to build a wall between us  
>We know they won't win<br>Hey now hey now don't dream it's over  
>Hey now hey now when the world comes in<br>They come they come to build a wall between us  
>We know they won't win <em>

"We're gonna do this, Livvy." Claire promised. "We're going to win this and you'll be with us next time."

Elsewhere, Yoana went to Bella's room because she knew that they would need to practice their song. She couldn't believe that the two of them were going to be singing in front of a crowd of people. She was a bit nervous to be honest. She knew that her dad and sister would probably there.

The two of them began to rehearse when there was a suddenly a knock at the door.

"Did Cassie lock herself out?" Yoana asked.

"No, she took her keys with her." Bella stated as she went to the door. There was a young brunette woman there.

"Hi, I'm looking for my sister." She said. "Her roommate said that she would be here."

"Nina, what are you doing here?" Yoana asked as she gave her a hug. "Is everything okay? Is Papa okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to see you." Nina replied. "With you here and me at NYADA, it's like we never get to talk anymore."

"You go to NYADA?" Bella interrupted.

"Nina is an amazing actress." Yoana stated. "She could be on Broadway right now if she wanted to."

"If I wanted to, yes, but I want real fame." Nina declared before looking over the two teens. "So are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend, Yoana?"

"How did you know that?" Bella asked.

"That black dress that you're wearing, that's something that I got my sister for her birthday." Nina explained. "I'm happy for you, though Papa may be a bit disappointed that both of his girls are gay, even though it doesn't mean that he won't love you any less."

"I can't help who I am." Yoana stated. "So did you want to go somewhere or something?"

"Well I wanted to take you to dinner, but it looks like it's going to have to be a party of three." Nina declared before looking at Bella. "That is if you want to go."

"I'd love to." Bella replied. "I'm Bella, by the way since Yoana didn't tell you my name."

On Saturday morning was Sectionals, which were being held in the St. Jessica's auditorium. The first group that was performing was Flushing High, who were not very good.

They were followed up by Father Gregory's, who were also known The Dudes. Their lead singer was a guy named Drake Simpson.

_Going out tonight changes into something red  
>Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress<br>Everything she never had, she's showing off_

_Driving too fast, moon is breaking through her hair  
>She's heading for something that she won't forget<br>Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

_We're only getting older baby and I've been thinking about it lately  
>Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes<br>Everything that you've ever dreamed up disappearing when you wake up  
>But there's nothing to be afraid of even when the night changes<br>It will never change me and you _

_Going out tonight changes into something red  
>Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress<br>Reminds her of the missing piece of innocence she lost_

_We're only getting older baby and I've been thinking about it lately  
>Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes<br>Everything that you've ever dreamed up disappearing when you wake up  
>But there's nothing to be afraid of even when the night changes<br>It will never change baby, it will never change baby  
>It will never change me and you <em>

As they walked off the stage, Lisa's eyes met with one of the other Dudes. She smiled at him before they headed to the floor. Cassie sat down on a chair as Nova played the guitar. All of the girls were wearing blue dresses. They couldn't get the wings on them because Lionsgate wouldn't allow it.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree, they strung up a man they say who murdered three  
>Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree<br>Are you are you coming to the tree where dead man called out for his love to flee  
>Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree<br>_

_Are you are you coming to the tree where I told you to run so we'd both be free  
>Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree<br>Are you are you coming to the tree wear a necklace of hope side by side with me  
>Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree<em>

_Are you are you coming to the tree where I told you to run so we'd both be free  
>Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree<br>Are you, are you coming to the tree, they strung up a man they say who murdered three  
>Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree<em>

_Are you are you coming to the tree where dead man called out for his love to flee  
>Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree<em>

After the song was over, Elle walked onto the stage to sing her own song.

_Everybody's watching  
>Everybody's waiting<br>Even when you're sleeping  
>Keep your eyes open<em>

_The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children  
>Playing soldiers just pretending<br>Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
>In backyards winning battles with wooden swords<br>But now we've stepped into a cruel wood  
>Where everyone stands and keeps score<em>

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<br>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
>Keep your eyes open<br>Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your feet ready  
>Heartbeat steady<br>Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your aim locked  
>The night grows dark<br>Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<br>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
>Keep your eyes open<br>Keep your eyes open_

She smiled as she finished, noticing her father in the audience. He didn't look too well, but she was glad that he had been able to make it there. Bella and Yoana then headed out each with a microphone in hand. Bella was starting off.

_All the ways that you think you know me__  
><em>_All the limits that you figured out, limits that you figured out__  
><em>_Had to learn to keep it all below me__  
><em>_Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around_

**Every single time the wind blows****  
><strong>**Every single time the wind blows****  
><strong>**I see it in your face**

**_In a cold night_****there will be no ****_fair fight_**_**  
><strong>_**There will be no ****_good night_****turn and walk away**_  
><em>_So burn me with fire, drown me with rain__  
><em>**I'm gonna wake up screaming your name****  
><strong>_Yes I'm a sinner,_**yes I'm a saint****  
><strong>_Whatever happens here,_**whatever happens here****_we remain_**

**Now we talk about our wasted future****  
><strong>**But we take a good look around****  
><strong>**Yeah, we take a good look around**

_And we know it hasn't been for nothing__  
><em>_Cause we'll never let it slow us down__  
><em>_Yeah we'll never let it slow us down_

_Every single time the wind blows__  
><em>_Every single time the wind blows__  
><em>_I see it in your face_

**_In a cold night_****there will be no ****_fair fight_**_**  
><strong>_**There will be no ****_good night_****turn and walk away**_  
><em>**So burn me with fire**_, drown me with rain__  
><em>**I'm gonna wake up screaming your name****  
><strong>**Yes I'm a sinner**_, yes I'm a saint_**  
><strong>_Whatever happens here,_**whatever happens here****_we remain_**

They then began to wait for the judges to deliberate. They couldn't help but notice that it was taking a long time. Finally, the fireman came out with an envelope in his hands.

"So in a split decision, we've decided that the winner of this year's competition is…The Sirens." He stated.

Lisa decided that she needed to make a move since she didn't know if she would get another chance. She knew what she had to do and headed over to the Dude.

"Congratulations on the victory." He told her.

"Thanks but that's not why I wanted to talk to you." She declared.

"Why did you want to talk to me, then?" He asked. She smiled at him. "What is your name anyway?"

"My name is Lisa, what's yours?" She responded.

"Pablo." He answered.

"I say you looking at me and I think that we could let this moment go and possibly never see each other again, or we could act on it. What do you say?"

"What exactly is it that you're asking?" He replied.

"I want to take you back to my room." She stated. The two of them headed to the dorms and she pushed him onto the bed. "So I think that I'm going to need your help getting this dress off. I can't reach the zipper from this position."

"I can do that." He declared as he unzipped it and she began to undress him as well. _  
><em>

So we got to see a few different things coming together. Lisa went all of the way with someone and we met Yoana's sister. Nina is played by Nina Dobrev, Pablo is played by Jake T. Austin, and Drake is played by Wesley Stromberg. The songs are "Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House and "Night Changes" by One Direction. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 10

Rebekah walked into the room and began to sing.

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
>He won a lottery and died the next day<br>It's a black fly in your chardonnay  
>It's a death row pardon two minutes too late<br>Isn't it ironic? Don't you think?_

It's like rain on your wedding day  
>It's a free ride when you've already paid<br>It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
>Who would've thought it figures<p>

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
>When you think everything's okay and everything's going right<br>And ya well life has a funny way of helping you out when  
>You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face<em>

A traffic jam when you're already late  
>A no smoking sign on your cigarette break<br>It's like 10,000 spoons when all you need is a knife  
>It's meeting the man of my dreams and then meeting his beautiful wife<br>Isn't it ironic don't you think a little too ironic and yeah I really do think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
>It's a free ride when you've already paid<br>It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
>And who would've thought it figures<p>

"So can anyone tell me what album that song is from?" She asked. The girls were all silent. "The answer is _Jagged Little Pill_ by Alanis Morrissette. I realize that this album was a little before your time. It was a little before my time because I was two years old when it came out, but is one of the essential albums of all time and the best-selling album of the 90s. It was inspired by Morrissette's breakup with an older man, who has been thought to be actor Dave Coulier. Before you ask who he is, he's best for his role on the sitcom _Full House _which also starred Bob Saget and John Stamos. This week, we will be covering the songs from that album."

At lunch, Bella and Yoana decided to go on a mini-date. They knew that they would have to watch their displays of affection during school hours. Apparently they didn't care as long as nobody was in class. She wasn't even sure if any of the teachers cared.

"So I'm trying to think of a song from this album this album that I could sing." Bella declared. "Since it's about a breakup, maybe I should focus on my breakup with my boyfriend."

"Well if you're going to do that, I know the perfect song." Yoana stated. "This is the almost revenge song. It's everything that a scorned lover should be saying."

"I don't know if I really want any sort of revenge, especially if he can't hear it." Bella declared.

"Then we'll make him hear it." Yoana replied. "We'll make a video and you can even call him out by name. Trust me when I say that this will make you feel better. You need to let your bitchy side out."

"You know what? Let's do it." Bella agreed. "You've convinced me. Have you ever thought about singing a song to your mom to get revenge for how she hurt you?"

"That's a completely different situation." I argued. "My mom is in prison and I can't just post something on the internet. I would have to go there and it would be weird if I just started singing in front of her."

"Yeah, I guess that you have a little bit of a point." Bella stated.

After school, the two of them went back Bella's room and got the webcam set up.

"What are you two doing?" Cassie asked.

"We're making a video to show her ex what he missed out on." Yoana replied.

"Well, have fun with that. I have to go to my dance class." Cassie declared before she left the room.

"Okay, we're ready." Yoana told Bella.

"My name is Bella and I'm making this video because I know that my ex still follows me." Bella remarked. "So Jacob White, this is for you."

_I want you to know that I'm happy for you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you both<br>And older version of me, is she perverted like me  
>Would she go down on you in the theatre<br>Does she speak eloquently and would she have your baby  
>I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother<em>

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
>To make it enough for you to be open wide, no<br>And every time that you speak her name does she know  
>How you told me that you'd hold me till you died<br>Till you died, but you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you  
>Of the mess you left when you went away<br>It's not fair to deny me  
>Of the cross I bear that you gave to me<br>You, you, you oughta know_

_Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
>And I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes and you know it<br>And every time that I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
>I hope you feel it, well can you feel it<em>

_And I'm here to remind you  
>Of the mess you left when you went away<br>It's not fair to deny me  
>Of the cross I bear that you gave to me<br>You, you, you oughta know_

"And by the way, I've found someone new." Bella added before Yoana came and kissed her. "And one more thing: Fuck you!"

The video ended and Yoana gave her a high five before another kiss and she got up and locked the door.

Elsewhere, Claire was at another meeting with Colin. They were actually at his apartment, making out on his bed.

"You know that there are major implications of what can happen if I get caught." Colin replied.

"That doesn't matter to me." Claire argued. "I'm pretty sure that I'm beginning to truly fall for you."

_I had no choice but to hear you  
>You stated your case time and again<br>I thought about it  
>You treat me like I'm a princess<br>I'm not used to liking that  
>You ask how my day was<em>

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
>Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet<br>Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
>I couldn't help it's all your fault<em>

He then started singing the next verse.

**Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
>You're so much braver than I gave you credit for<br>That's not lip service **

_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
>And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet<br>And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
>I couldn't help it's all your fault<strong>_

_You are the bearer of unconditional things  
>You held your breath and the door for me<br>Thanks for your patience _

**You're the best listener that I've ever met  
>You're my best friend, best friend with benefits<br>What took me so long **

_**I've never felt this healthy before  
>I've never wanted something rational<br>**__I am aware now _**I am aware now **

_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
>And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet<br>And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
>I couldn't help it's all your fault<br>You've already won me over in spite of me  
>And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet<br>And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
>I couldn't help it's all your fault<strong>_

"Now I kind of need to head to swim lessons." Claire stated. "Do you think that you can give me a ride back to school?"

After getting there, she hurried into the locker room and put her suit on.

"You're late." Audrie pointed out.

"I know. I was coming from tutoring." Claire replied. "How about we just get in the water and not ask where I was."

After the lesson was over, Audrie went back to her room with wet hair.

"How did it go?" Yoana asked as the shorter girl entered the room.

"I think that she's beginning to learn." Audrie replied. "You know I never thought that I would have to teach anyone how to swim."

"So do you think that you and your boyfriend might want to go on a double date with Bella and I sometime?" Yoana suggested as Audrie put her bag up.

"When are you talking about?" Audrie questioned.

"It doesn't have to be any time soon, but I just wanted to know if you might be interested." Yoana explained. "So are you going anywhere for winter break?"

"My family was going to the Bahamas." Audrie answered. "We were going to take a cruise ship. You?"

"I was going to see my dad's family in Bulgaria." Yoana declared.

The next day in Glee, Livvy was singing for the first time since getting out of the hospital. She hand a guitar on her back with jeans and a black tank top. She even had a hand in her pocket.

_I'm broke but I'm happy  
>I'm poor but I'm kind<br>I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah  
>I'm high but I'm grounded<br>I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
>I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby<em>

_And what it all comes down to  
>Is that everything's gonna be fine, fine, fine<br>Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
>And the other one is giving a high five<br>And what it all comes down to  
>Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet<br>Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
>And the other one is giving the peace sign<em>

_I'm free but I'm focused  
>I'm green but I'm wise<br>I'm hard but I'm friendly, baby  
>I'm sad but I'm laughing<br>I'm brave but I'm chicken shit  
>I'm sick but I'm pretty, baby<em>

And what it all boils down to  
>Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet<br>Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
>And the other one is playing a piano<br>And what it all comes down to my dear friends, yeah  
>Is that everything is just fine, fine, fine<br>Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
>And the other one is hailing a taxi cab<p>

At the end of the week, the group gathered to sing one more song from the album.

_I recommend gettin' your heart trampled on to anyone(Yeah yea)  
>I recommend walking around naked in your livin' room(Yeah)<br>Swallow it down (What a jagged a little pill?)  
>It feels so good (Swimming in your stomach)<br>Wait until the dust settles_

_You live you learn, you love you learn  
>You cry you learn, you lose you learn<br>You bleed you learn, you scream you learn_

_Wear it out (The way a three year old would do)  
>Melt it down (You're gonna have to eventually anyway)<br>The fire trucks are coming up around the bend_

_You live you learn, you love you learn  
>You cry you learn, you lose you learn<br>You bleed you learn, you scream you learn  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey <em>

_You grieve you learn, you choke you learn  
>You laugh you learn, you choose you learn<br>You pray you learn, you ask you learn  
>You live you learn<em>

After the week was over, the girls began to pack for winter break. They wouldn't see each other again until January and then they would refocus on trying to win the National title.

So that concludes the first semester. As you can probably tell, I was a bit upset that the new episode did feature either of the most-well known songs from Jagged Little Pill. Those being "Ironic" and "You Oughta Know". When the new chapters pick back up, there will be more storylines involving some of the lesser used characters. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 11

The girls had returned from Winter Break and the first thing that they did on Sunday night was head to meet Rebekah in the auditorium.

"Welcome back girls. I hope you all had great winter breaks." She stated. "I've decided to call this meeting tonight so we don't have to meet in the morning. This week we will covering a genre of music that was first discovered in 1927 in Bristol, Tennessee. This genre is of course, country. Now country music recently underwent a change which thankfully died out in this past year. Now we're not going to be singing tonight. I just wanted to get you ready."

After the meeting, Renee and Elle went back to their room.

"So have you and Gabriella fucked yet?" The brunette asked.

"That's kind of personal." Elle replied with a blush.

"Come on, we're roommates and friends." Renee pointed out. "If you can't share you smut with me, who can you share it with?"

"We haven't had sex." Elle stated. "I really don't know what to do."

"There's an article about it in one of my magazines." Renee told her.

"No, I don't know how to go about telling her I want to have sex or if I'm even ready for it." Elle explained. "What about you? I don't see you having sex with anyone."

"I haven't found anyone that I want to have sex with." Renee lied. Elle saw right through it. "Well I have, but she doesn't really know that I like her."

"You should try to tell her." Elle suggested. "I mean she won't know that you like her if you don't."

_So you say your love's about to end  
>You say you can't take no more<br>She's out the door  
>And you're looking for a friend<em>

Who am I to tell you why  
>But I'm just curious, were you furious<br>Or did you swallow your pride  
>And look her in the eye and<p>

Tell her that you love her tell her that you need her  
>Tell her that you want her to stay, reassure her with a kiss<br>She may never know unless you, Show her what your feeling  
>Tell her you're believing even though it's hard to say<br>Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
>So open up and tell her that you love her<p>

_Girl I've been right where you are now  
>And my heart was broke<br>Cause I never spoke  
>Those healing words out loud<em>

But I've learned my lesson well  
>And now every night<br>Before I close my eyes  
>I look at my woman and<br>I ask myself did you

_Tell her that you love her tell her that you need her  
>Tell her that you want her to stay, reassure her with a kiss<br>She may never know unless you, Show her what you're feeling  
>Tell her you're believing even though it's hard to say<br>Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
>So open up and tell her that you love her <em>

"That's probably going a bit too far." Renee remarked. "I don't love her. I just like her."

"Well you still need to tell her." Elle pointed out. "Do I know her?"

"She's actually in the Glee club with us." Renee replied. "Okay, I can talk to her, but please don't interfere."

Elle began to wonder which girl it was. She hoped that Renee didn't have a crush on a straight girl, or a girl in a relationship or specifically a girl in a relationship with her.

"Just tell me one thing." Elle bargained. "It's not Gabriella, is it?"

"No." Renee replied. "You'll know who it is as soon as I talk to her."

The two of them nodded before they went to bed.

In the morning, they went to Rebekah's music class.

"So can anyone tell me who is considered The Father of Country Music?" Rebekah asked. She didn't see any hands raised. "It's Jimmie Rodgers."

"Is he related to Kenny Rogers?" Cady asked her.

"No, they're not even spelled the same way." Rebekah declared. "Kenny Rogers was important to bringing country music into the mainstream though, along with other artists like Dolly Parton, Alabama, and Willie Nelson, but Jimmie Rodgers will be on the test, so make sure you know his name and what he did."

After class, Renee walked up to Cady. She was really nervous.

"Hey, Cady, do you have a minute?" She requested.

"What's up?" Cady replied.

"I was wondering if by chance you wanted to go on a date with me sometime." Renee declared.

"Sure, I guess I'd be interested in that." Cady responded.

"Well there goes the song that I had prepared." Renee replied.

"If you have a song that you want to sing, you should sing and I'll listen." Cady remarked.

_Girl, I've been thinking about us, no aint good at this stuff  
>These feelings piling up won't give me no rest<br>This might come out a little crazy, a little sideways maybe  
>I don't know how long it'll make but I'll do my best<em>

_If you'll be my soft sweet, I'll be strong and steady  
>You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey<br>You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree  
>You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee<em>

_Your kiss just said it all, I'm glad we had this talk  
>Nothing left to do but fall in each other's arms<br>I coulda said a "I love you" coulda wrote you a line or two  
>Baby all I know to do is speak right from the heart<em>

_If you'll be my soft sweet, I'll be strong and steady  
>You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey<br>You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree  
>You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee<br>You'll be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi  
>You'll be my Little Loretta, I'll be your Conway Twitty<br>You'll be my sugar Baby, I'll be your sweet iced tea  
>You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee<em>

"Yeah, I'll definitely go out with you." Cady replied.

After classes were over, Cady went back to her room to meet with Lisa. The girl had been sick and stayed in the room all day.

"Are you feeling better?" Cady asked.

"A little bit." Lisa declared. "I finally stopped puking."

"Have you seen the nurse at all?" Cady questioned. "You know we have a 24-hour-nursing service."

"I don't really think it's that serious." Lisa replied.

"Well it's probably better to be safe than sorry." Cady suggested.

"Fine." Lisa declared as she grabbed her coat and got a ride to the nurse's office. She didn't know what to expect because it was probably just a stomach bug. She would be fine within a few days.

The nursing station was not your average nursing station at a school, but more like a mini doctor's office. They had testing supplies to determine various ailments. She began to sing to herself while she was in the waiting room.

_Everybody's always waiting on Friday, watching that clock and sitting on go  
>What do you say we find a little warm sunshine and open umbrella on the patio<br>Don't need a reason or a happy hour, aint hanging round for a fireworks show  
>Get a head start a little sip something off and running here we go<em>

_1,2,3 here we go_

_Don't wanna wait till the sun's sinking we could be feeling alright  
>I know you know what I'm thinking, why don't we do a little day drinking<br>Why don't we do a little day drinking _

_Blame on the work day, blame it on the heatwave  
>Blame it on the tick tock moving too slow<br>Blame it on any old thing you want to  
>Ready get set baby here we go <em>

_Don't wanna wait till the sun's sinking we could be feeling alright  
>I know you know what I'm thinking, why don't we do a little day drinking<br>Why don't we do a little day drinking _

_Don't wanna wait till the sun's sinking we could be feeling alright  
>I know you know what I'm thinking, why don't we do a little day drinking<br>Why don't we do a little day drinking  
>Why don't we do a little day drinking <em>

She then headed into the office and they took some blood from her, which she didn't like because she wasn't too fond of needles.

"So I think that you need to see Ms. Lancaster." The nurse replied.

"Why do I need to do that?" Lisa asked.

"You're pregnant and you should talk to her about your options." She responded. Lisa felt like she had just been hit by a truck or maybe some kind of large dog.

Later in the week, Gabriella and Elle were making out on the former's bed.

"So are you gonna sing something to me?" Elle asked.

"I supposed I could if you want me to." Gabriella replied. "What do you want me to sing for you?"

"Just sing whatever you were gonna sing this week in Glee." Elle suggested.

_Heading down south to the land of the pines, I'm thumbing my way into North Caroline  
>Staring up at the road and pray to God I see headlights<br>I made it down the coast in 17 hours, picking me a bouquet of dogwood flowers  
>And I'm a-hoping for Raleigh I can see my baby tonight<em>

_So rock me mama like a wagon wheel  
>Rock me mama any way you feel hey mama rock me<br>Rock me mama like the wind and the rain  
>Rock me mama like a southbound train, hey mama rock me<em>

_Running from the cold up in New England, I was born to be a fiddler in an old-time string band  
>My baby plays the guitar, I pick a banjo now<br>Oh north country winters keep getting me down, lost my money playing so I had to leave town  
>But I aint turning back to living that old life no more<em>

_So rock me mama like a wagon wheel  
>Rock me mama any way you feel hey mama rock me<br>Rock me mama like the wind and the rain  
>Rock me mama like a southbound train, hey mama rock me<br>So rock me mama like a wagon wheel  
>Rock me mama any way you feel hey mama rock me<br>Rock me mama like the wind and the rain  
>Rock me mama like a southbound train, hey mama rock me<em>

At the end of the week, Alessandra was leading the group as they sang

_I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way  
>I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away<br>All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze when I'm lying wrapped in your arms  
>The whole world just fades away, the only thing I heart is the beating of your heart<em>

_Cause I can feel your breathe, it's washing over me  
>Suddenly I'm melting into you<br>There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be  
>Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush<br>Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
>I can feel you breathe, just breathe<em>

_Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush  
>Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be<br>I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
>Being with gets me that way<em>

Rebekah noticed that Lisa still wasn't there and she was beginning to get a little bit worried.

So Lisa's pregnant and Cady and Renee are going out. The songs are "Tell Her" by Lonestar, "Honey Bee" by Blake Shelton, "Day Drinking" by Little Big Town, "Wagon Wheel" by Darius Rucker and "Breathe" by Faith Hill. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 12

"So the theme for this week is going to be family." Rebekah stated. "I also need you girls' input. Would you rather keep meeting on Sunday nights or on Monday mornings?"

"I think we generally prefer Sundays so we don't have to get up as early." Yoana replied. "So what do you mean by family?"

"It can be anything involving family." Rebekah explained. "Like for example, my dad and I have never been close since I came out. Sometimes I would sing this song."

_Hey dad look at me, think back and talk to me  
>Did I grow up according to plan<br>And do you thinking I'm wasting my time, doing thinks I wanna do  
>But it hurts when you disapprove all along<em>

_And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud  
>I'm never gonna be good enough for you, can't pretend that I'm alright<br>And you can't change me_

_Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said and nothing's gonna make this right again  
>Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you but you don't understand<em>

_Cause we lost it all, and nothing lasts forever  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<br>Cause we lost it all, and nothing lasts forever  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>

After the rehearsal was done, Yoana and Audrie headed back to their room. They had been planning something for later in the week.

"So do you still wanna do that double date on Wednesday?" Yoana asked.

"Yeah sure." Audrie replied.

"What's wrong?" Yoana asked.

"This theme is making me feel homesick." Audrie explained. "I know I was home only a few weeks ago, but I miss my family."

"Well maybe you should talk to them on Skype." Yoana replied. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I live in New Hampshire, but I think that I like the Skype idea." She stated. "You know it would definitely be easier if I could convince my mom and dad to do it together."

Later that night, Audrie took out her laptop and headed into a more private setting to call her mom on Skype. She was a bit surprised to see both her and mom were there.

"Hey." She replied.

"We're glad that you called." Her mom stated. "We have something important that we need to tell you."

"Is everything alright?" She asked in concern.

"Yes." Her father declared. "Your mother and I have decided that we're going to get remarried."

"To other people or to each other?" She questioned. She had a pretty good idea, but she hoped it wasn't what she was thinking.

"To each other." Her stated.

"Oh." She replied. "I just remembered that I have a homework assignment that is due tomorrow and I haven't started on it, so I have to go."

With that, she closed the window and her computer. She wanted to throw it across the room but didn't because then she would need a new computer. She'd gotten use to the part where she would spend time at different houses. She was still getting over the fact that they had split six years ago and wasn't sure how to react to the sudden change.

The more she thought about, the more she wanted them to be happy. That afternoon, she sang a song in Glee illustrating that.

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
>I know I let you down, didn't I<br>So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me  
>But I'm just a slave unto the night<em>

_Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me  
>Remember when I broke you down to tears<br>I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
>I gave you hell through all the years<em>

_So I,I bet my life I bet my life  
>I bet my life on you<br>I, I bet my life I bet my life  
>I bet my life on you <em>

_Don't tell me that I'm wrong, I've walked that road before and left you on your own  
>And please believe them when they say that it's left me yesterday and the records that I play<br>Please forgive me for all I've done _

_So I,I bet my life I bet my life  
>I bet my life on you<br>I, I bet my life I bet my life  
>I bet my life on you <em>

_I, I bet my, I bet my, I bet my  
>I, I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life on you <em>

Later in the night, Yoana went to NYADA to see Nina perform. It was going to be the first time that she performed there, so it was kind of a big deal. Their father couldn't be there because there was a major event happening with the Nets. He would make a later performance.

Backstage, Nina was very nervous. She wasn't sure if she could go on. She locked herself in her dressing room.

"Nina, the show's about to start." The stage manager told her.

"I want to talk to my sister." Nina demanded. "Bring her to me."

Yoana was a bit confused when she was called back to talk to her sister. She knocked on the door.

"Nina, it's me." She said as she waited. The door opened and the older sister pulled her in and locked it again. "Nina, you need to go out there."

"I don't know if I can." Nina replied. "This will be my first time performing since the thing with Mom happened. I can't do it."

"Yes you can." Yoana argued.

"No, I can't." Nina replied. Instead of arguing, Yoana began to sing.

_Never took your side, never cursed your name  
>I keep my lips shut tight until you go-oh-oh-oh<br>We've come as far as we're ever gonna get  
>Until you realize that you should go-oh-oh-oh<br>I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens  
>And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling<br>The way is long but you can make it easy on me  
>And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling <em>

_Into the night for once, we're the only ones left  
>I bet you even know where we could go-oh-oh-oh<br>And when it all fucks up you put your head in my hands  
>It's a souvenir for when you go-oh-oh <em>

_I'm in misery where you can seem as old as your omens  
>And the mother we share will never keep your proud head from falling<br>The way is long but you can make it easy on me  
>And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling<br>And the mother we share will never keep our cold hearts from calling_

"I'm here for you." Yoana explained. "Now will you go on?"

"Okay." Nina agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yoana replied as she gave her sister a hug.

The show ended up being a huge success. Everyone in the audience seemed to be impressed by it. Yoana felt it was too bad that their father couldn't be there to see it.

After the show, they went out into the commons and hugged once more.

"You were great out there." Yoana stated. "I'm sure that Papa would have loved to see it."

"I did." A man with a thick Bulgarian accent declared. The two of them looked to see their dad standing there. Nina went over and hugged him. "We got done early, so I was able to see the end. I'm glad that I got to see it."

"I love you Papa." Nina replied.

"I love you too, dŭshterya." He stated.

The next day after school, Livvy decided to go and visit her brother at work. Her brother was not like most people because he was a performer on Broadway. He was performing in a revival of the classic _Anything Goes. _

"Hey, Theo." She greeted him.

"Livvy, what are you doing here?" Theo asked in surprise as he hugged her "I thought you'd be at school."

"Well, we're doing an assignment based on family and I thought that I would visit you." She stated. "You know I was thinking of this song that we used to sing together."

"Which one was it?" He questioned. She just smiled and started singing and soon he was singing along.

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover  
><em>**Hey sister know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
><strong>_**Oh if the sky comes falling down for you,  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do<strong>_

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another  
><em>**Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder  
><strong>_**Oh if the sky comes falling down for you  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do<strong>_

**What if I'm far from home**_, oh brother I will hear you call  
>What if I lose it all, <em>**oh sister I will help you out  
><strong>_**Oh if the sky comes falling down for you  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do<strong>_

**What if I'm far from home**_, oh brother I will hear you call  
>What if I lose it all, <em>**oh sister I will help you out  
><strong>_**Oh if the sky comes falling down for you  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do<strong>_

"So we're performing in Regionals in a few weeks." She stated. "Do you think that you'll be able to come?"

"Yes, I'd love to. Just tell me where." Theo declared.

On Wednesday, Yoana and Bella and Audrie headed to a restaurant where they met Audrie's boyfriend, J.B. Stone. He stood up so they could sit.

"Babe, this is my roommate Yoana and her girlfriend, Bella." Audrie introduced before everyone sat down.

"It's nice to meet you." Yoana replied.

"J.B, what is that short for?" Bella asked curiously.

"It's James Burke." He replied. "I always said that it was a good thing that my parents didn't switch my first and middle names."

"So are you saying that you don't like them then?" Yoana teased.

"So what kind of name is Yoana?" He asked with a blush.

"It's Bulgarian." She stated. "My dad moved here many years ago."

The four of them ended up having a good time. Things did get a little tense when Yoana and Bella found out that he went to Manhattan Regional, the school they'd be competing against at Regionals, but it didn't last."

On Friday, Bella headed to the center of the room.

"So this song doesn't exactly have anything to do with my family." She declared. "Well, my uncle is in the military, so I guess it kind of does. Anyway, I'll just start singing."

_He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room  
>Just to hear her say I love you one more time<br>But when he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background  
>He had to wipe away a tear from his eye <em>

_Little voice came on the phone said "Daddy when you coming home?"  
>He said the first thing that came to his mind<em>

"_I'm already there, take a look around  
>I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm your shadow on the ground<br>I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend  
>And I know I'm in your prayers, oh I'm already there" <em>

_She got back on the phone said "I really miss you Darling  
>Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright<br>Wish I was in your arms, lying right there beside you  
>But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight"<em>

"_And I'll gently kiss lips touch you with my fingertips  
>So turn out the light and close your eyes"<em>

"_I'm already there, don't make a sound  
>I'm in the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down<br>I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be there till the end  
>Can you feel the love that we share, oh I'm already there<br>Oh I'm already there" _

As soon as she was done, the guidance counselor, Ms. Lancaster walked into the room. She looked like she had some bad news.

"Can I help you, Nora?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Elle Greene." Nora stated. "Your father had a stroke. He's in the hospital."

Rebekah took her there and found that Elle's dad's cancer had gotten worse and he was in ICU. As she walked around the waiting room, she saw one of the doctors. Only it was someone that she wasn't expecting to see because she didn't know that he worked there.

"Dad?" She asked.

So there were quite a few name faces in this chapter. First there's Yoana's father played by David Duchovney, then Theo played by Colin Donnell, J.B. played by Dave Days, Nora played Rachel Bilson and Rebekah's father played by Rob Lowe. The songs are "Perfect" by Simple Plan, "I Bet My Life" by Imagine Dragons, "The Mother We Share" by CHVRCHES, "Hey Brother" by Avicii, and "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 13

Elle was in her father's room on Sunday afternoon. She knew that the cancer had spread it was only a matter of time. He wasn't even awake anymore. She was in the room with her stepmother Lilly when she heard the beep. It was over. She cried as the Asian-American woman hugged her.

Rebekah was in the waiting room as she waited for news.

"Rebekah?" Her dad asked. She turned her attention to him. "I just wanted to tell you that Eric Greene has passed away."

"Okay." She replied, looking down.

"Can we talk sometime?" He requested. "It's been a few years and I wanted to catch up."

"I don't know if I'm really free." She remarked.

"Please." He begged.

"Okay, how about Wednesday?" She relented.

She went back to the school and at night, she called all of the girls, which didn't include Elle, into the choir room. She was not good at bad news.

"So, I don't know if any of you have heard, but this afternoon, Elle's father died." She stated. "This week, we'll be singing songs about death and we'll be supportive whenever Elle decides to rejoin us. If anyone is made uncomfortable by this week's songs, you will not be required to participate."

"I'll go." Renee declared.

_When I got the news today, I didn't know what to say  
>So I just hung up the phone<br>I took a walk to clear my head and this is where the walking led  
>I can't believe you're really gone, don't feel like going home <em>

_So I'm gonna sit right here  
>On the edge of this pier<br>And watch the sunset disappear  
>And drink a beer<em>

_Funny how the good ones go too soon but the good Lord knows  
>The reasons why I guess<br>Sometimes a greater plan is kinda hard to understand  
>Right now it don't make sense, I can't make it all make sense <em>

_So I'm gonna sit right here  
>On the edge of this pier<br>And watch the sunset disappear  
>And drink a beer<em>

_Sit right here  
>On the edge of this pier<br>And watch the sunset disappear  
>And drink a beer<br>Drink a beer  
>Drink a beer<em>

"Okay, alcoholism is one way to deal with death, but not really what I was going for." Rebekah stated. "From this point on, I'm going to say no more songs about drinking because I don't think anyone would be too happy to hear about it."

That night in her room, Gabriella sat on her bed. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to Elle. She didn't know what to say to her girlfriend after her dad died. She was pretty sure that Elle was going to ask her to go the funeral, but she didn't know how to go to the funeral for someone that she never even met.

"What are you doing?" Alessandra asked her.

"I'm trying to figure out how to talk to Elle." She explained. "I know that she's going to ask me to go to her dad's funeral."

"Do you not want to go?" Alessandra questioned.

"I don't know how I can go to funeral of someone that I've never met." Gabriella remarked.

"Well do you love her?" Alessandra asked.

"I don't know." The pink-haired girl replied. "I wish that I didn't have to deal with any of this."

"Well sometimes things happen that you don't have any control over." Alessandra stated. "You should go to the funeral if she asks you to."

"I guess I need to figure what song I'm going to sing this week then." Gabriella remarked before she headed to the shower.

The following afternoon, she took the stage and began to sing her song.

_Na-na na-na-na na-na_

_I miss you I miss you so bad  
>I don't forget you oh it's so sad<br>I hope you can hear me  
>I remember it clearly<em>

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same <em>

_I had my wake up won't you wake up I keep asking why  
>And I can't take it, it wasn't fake, it happened you passed by<em>

_Now you're gone now you're gone there you go there you go  
>Somewhere I can't bring you back<br>Now you're gone now you're gone there you go there you go  
>Somewhere you're not coming back <em>

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same <em>

_Na-na na-na-na na-na  
>I miss you <em>

She then walked out of the room. Elle still wasn't back in school yet. She wasn't sure how long it would take. She didn't know how to talk to her and make her feel better. She wasn't sure if she could do it.

Later that night, Lisa walked into her room. She knew that she had to tell someone about it. She decided that a good place to start would be to tell her roommate.

"So I never did find out what was bothering you a few weeks ago." Cady stated.

"Well it's kind of hard for me to explain." Lisa stuttered. "You see I…"

Cady waited for the explanation.

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled.

"I couldn't understand a word that you just said." Cady remarked.

Lisa took a deep sigh and tried once again to let it out. She had enough trouble admitting it to herself.

"I'm pregnant." She finally said.

"Oh." Cady remarked. "How?"

"After Sectionals, I slept with one of the Dudes." The redhead told her.

"Have you told him yet?" The blonde questioned.

"I don't know if it's any of his business to know especially since it wasn't supposed to mean anything." Lisa stated while biting her lip.

"Sweetie, you're not the first girl to get pregnant from a meaningless hookup." Cady replied. "I'm not going to tell you what to do when it comes to this. You're going to have to decide whether or not you want him in this baby's life."

"So, did you have a song that you were going to sing this week?" Lisa asked her. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I did." Cady remarked before she began to sing it.

_Hey Lucy I remember your name  
>I left a dozen roses on your grave today<br>I'm in the grass on my knees, wipes the leaves away  
>I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say<em>

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
>I'd give all the world to see, that little piece of heaven looking back at me<br>Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
>I've gotta live with choices I made and I can't live with myself today<em>

_Here we are now you're in my arms I never wanted anything so bad  
>Here we are for a brand new start living the life that we could've had<br>Me and Lucy walking hand in hand, me and Lucy never wanna end  
>Just another moment in your eyes, I'll see you in another life<br>In heaven where we never say goodbye_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
>I'd give all the world to see, that little piece of heaven looking back at me<br>Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
>I've gotta live with choices I made and I can't live with myself today<em>

_Here we are now you're in my arms  
>Here we are for a brand new start<br>I've gotta live with choices I made and I can't live with myself today  
>Me and Lucy walking hand in hand, me and Lucy never wanna end<br>I've gotta live with choices I made and I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy I remember your name_

That night, Renee prepared to go to bed alone again. She was pretty worried Elle. She had called Cady to see if she wanted to spend the night with her, but she said no because she was helping Lisa with something.

On Wednesday night, Rebekah went to meet her father. She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say. The two of them hadn't had any sort of extended conversation in three years. She didn't even know that he had moved to New York. Maybe they did need to reconnect because it probably wasn't good for them to be cut off from each other like they were.

"I'm glad that you came." He told her. "So, you're a teacher now."

"So why don't we just get down to business?" She requested. "Why did you want to meet me with me?"

"I may have come off a little strong a few years ago." He replied. "I was stressed over your mother's death and I took it out on you. I just had this image of walking you down the aisle on your wedding day."

"You know that you can still do that." Rebekah pointed out. "I can get married. Anyway, I told you because that was the last thing that Mom told me. She wanted me to tell you that I was gay."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" He questioned.

"I was angry and I really didn't want anything to do with you." She stated. "So are you going to be at the hospital for a while?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, do you want to meet my girlfriend some time?" She asked.

"Sure." He declared with a smile.

The following afternoon, Lisa was in the choir room singing her song for the week. She tried to find something that she liked.

_I close both locks below the window  
>I close both blinds and turn away<br>Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
>Sometimes goodbye's the only way<em>

_And the sun will set for you  
>The sun will set for you<br>And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey  
>And the sun will set for you <em>

_In cards and flowers on your window  
>Your friends all plead for you to stay<br>Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
>Sometimes goodbye's the only <em>

_And the sun will set for you  
>The sun will set for you<br>And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey  
>And the sun will set for you<br>And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey  
>And the sun will set for you <em>

On Friday morning, Elle came back to school. Her uniform skirt swished as she walked. She kind of felt like all of the eyes in the school were on her. She knew that it was probably an absurd thought because she doubted that everyone at the school knew about her father or even who she was. She headed to Rebekah's music class and took a seat. There all eyes definitely were on her.

"Miss Mays, can I please sing something?" She asked.

"Sure, Elle." The teacher declared as she gave the floor to her.

_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
>My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me<br>And then he would spin me around till I fell asleep  
>Then up the stairs he would carry me and I knew for sure I was loved<em>

_If I could get another chance, another walk,  
>Another dance with him<br>I'd play a song that would never ever end  
>How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again<em>

_Sometimes I'd listen outside the door and hear how Mama would cry for him  
>I pray for her even more than me, I pray for her even more than me<em>

_I know I'm praying for much too much but could you send back the only man she loved  
>I know that you don't do it usually but dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again<em>

The whole room clapped for her as she headed back to her seat…before getting up and leaving the room and cry. Gabriella followed after her.

So Elle's father died. Her stepmother is played by Kelly Hu. The songs in this chapter are "Drink A Beer" by Luke Bryan (The only Luke Bryan song I like), "Slipped Away" by Avril, "Lucy" by Skillet, "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park and "Dance with my Father" by Luther Vandross. Please don't forget to review,


	15. Chapter 14

"This week we will be covering a group with a name that is a bit misleading because they added a new member." Rebekah declared. "That band is most influential pop band of our generation."

"One Direction?" Lisa guessed.

"One Direction is not a band." She stated. "Now as I was saying, we'll be covering Maroon 5. The band was formed way back in 1994, but they didn't hit it big until almost a decade later. Adam Levine, the band's singer of course went on to star in _The Voice and _the movie _Begin Again_ with Keira Knightley and Mark Ruffalo. Yes Bella?"

"Can I sing something?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Rebekah declared as she stepped aside.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to lovely girlfriend, Yoana." Bella declared.

_Beauty queen of only 18,  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
>I've had you so many times but somehow I want more<em>

_I don't mind spending every day  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And She will be loved <em>

_I know where you hide alone in your car  
>Know all of the things that make you who you are<br>I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
>Comes back and makes catch each time she falls<em>

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful <em>

_I don't mind spending every day  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<em>

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Yoana got up and gave her a kiss. The rest of the girls clapped and cheered at the sight.

Nova walked back to her room. She turned around and saw that Demetria was on Nova's bed wearing nothing but a sheer negligee.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You know that you want this." Demetria declared. "I could take this off if you want."

"I'm not in the mood, Demi." Nova declared.

"Are you sure about that?" Demetria asked. She lowered her nightgown to the point where her breasts came out and it only took a few seconds for the two of them to be naked with Nova on top. Nothing turned her on more than hearing Demetria moan. She knew that she wasn't any good for her, but she couldn't help herself when it came to her. She was probably falling in love with her even though she knew that the girl didn't feel the same and likely never would.

The next day, everyone was in the choir room for Rebekah to make her announcement.

"As you know, Regionals is next week." She explained. "I just recently found out that we will be hosting the competition this year. Now we need to make sure that we are good hostesses and I want you to make the kids from the other schools feel welcome."

"Have you decided what songs we're going to be singing yet?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, but that is not information that I'm going to share because this week we're going to do Maroon 5 songs." Rebekah declared. "Does anyone have any that they want to sing?"

"I do." Nova declared. She was a little unsure about the song. It was basically how she felt whenever she slept with Demetria.

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
>Why am I holding on<br>We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
>How did it come so fast<em>

_This is our last night, but it's late and I'm trying not to sleep  
>Cause I know when I wake, I will have to slip away<em>

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go  
>But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<br>Cause when the daylight comes we'll be on our own  
>But tonight I need to hold you so close <em>

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over  
>I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want<em>

_And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go  
>But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<br>Cause when the daylight comes we'll be on our own  
>But tonight I need to hold you so close<br>And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go  
>But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<br>Cause when the daylight comes we'll be on our own  
>But tonight I need to hold you so close <em>

"Thank you Nova." Rebekah declared before she took a seat.

The following day at school, Cassie went looking for someone. She had heard a rumor and it was very important.

"Livvy, I was looking for you." She replied as she noticed the black-haired girl.

"Well here I am." Livvy declared. "What's up?"

"I have a Facebook friend that goes to Manhattan Regional and she says that she saw your boyfriend with another girl." Cassie explained.

"What? That can't be true." Livvy remarked.

"I'm just saying what I heard." Cassie declared. "I think that if your boyfriend is cheating on you, you should know about it."

"Thank you for your concern, but he's not cheating on me." Livvy stated. She knew that she would need to talk to him.

That night, she decided to take him out to dinner.

"So this girl at my school heard from someone that you were with another girl a few months ago." She told him. "I told her how crazy that sounded."

"You know that I would never cheat on you with another girl." He replied.

Livvy then noticed the strange choice of words.

"Why did you say with another girl?" She asked. "Why didn't you just say that you would never cheat on me? Who is he?"

"It's not exactly a she." He remarked and her mouth hung open.

"Did you cheat on me with another guy?" She asked.

"Livvy, you have to understand, I've having these weird feelings for a while." He explained.

"Being gay does not give you the right to cheat on me." Livvy pointed out. "You're supposed to break up with me first, you idiot."

_Wake up with bloodshot eyes, I struggle to memorize  
>The way it felt between your thighs, the pleasure that made you cry<br>It feels so good to be bad not worth the aftermath, after that  
>After that I try to get you back<em>

_I still don't have the reason and you don't have the time  
>And it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a damn about you and I<em>

_Give me something to believe cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore  
>I wonder if it even makes a difference, if it makes a difference to try<br>And you talk about how you're feeling but I don't believe it's true anymore, anymore  
>I wonder if it even makes a difference cry, oh no so this is goodbye<em>

_I've been here before one day I'll wake up and it won't hurt anymore  
>You caught me in a lie, I have no alibi, the words you say don't have a meaning cause<em>

_I still don't have the reason and you don't have the time  
>And it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a damn about you so this is goodbye<em>

_Give me something to believe cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore  
>I wonder if it even makes a difference, if it makes a difference to try<br>And you talk about how you're feeling but I don't believe it's true anymore, anymore  
>I wonder if it even makes a difference cry, oh no so this is goodbye<br>So this is goodbye, yeah so this goodbye, yeah so this is goodbye_

On Wednesday night, Claire and Audrie were in the locker room after another swimming lesson.

"You know, you're really coming along nicely." Audrie replied. "You did more laps than I expected you to."

"Thanks." Claire stated.

"So are you going to the dance with anyone in a few weeks?" Audrie inquired. "I might be able to find someone for you to go with if you don't have a date."

"No, I don't think that I was going to go." Claire responded. She thought it might be a good time to go out with Colin.

"Come on, school dances can be a lot of fun." Audrie urged. "It feels really good when a guy puts the moves on you."

_Just shoot for the stars, if feels right then aim for my heart  
>If you feel like you take me away and make it okay I swear I'll behave<br>You wanted control so we waited, I put on a show now we're naked  
>You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't care a bit <em>

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue and I know you, kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger, I've got them moves like Jagger I've got them moves like Jagger<br>I don't even try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you  
>With them moves like Jagger, I've got them moves like Jagger, I've got them moves like Jagger<em>

**You wanna know how to make me smile, take control of me just for the night  
>But I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it nobody else can see this<br>For what you learn, I won't show you twice head to toe ooh baby running right  
>But I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it nobody else can see this<strong>

_Take me by the tongue and I know you, kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger, I've got them moves like Jagger I've got them moves like Jagger<br>I don't even try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you  
>With them moves like Jagger, I've got them moves like Jagger, I've got them moves like Jagger<em>

"Are you seeing someone?" Audrie asked.

"No." Claire lied.

"I think you've definitely got a secret and if you don't tell me, I'm going to find it out." The brunette replied.

"Well if I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Claire bargained. "This could cause a lot of damage if it gets out."

"Okay. I promise I won't tell." Audrie declared.

"I'm dating Mr. Simmons." Claire replied. Audrie hung her mouth open. "You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone."

The following day, Yoana was singing a song. She was singing more from the prospective of her father than anyone else. He had done for her mother, but she went and hurt him with the revelation that she had abused her children. Bella was joining her singing about her struggles with her boyfriend.

_I miss the taste of the sweet life, I miss the conversation  
>I'm searching for a song tonight, I'm changing all of the stations<br>_**I like to think that we had it all, we drew a map to a better place**  
><strong>But on that road, I took a fall, oh baby why did you run away<strong>

**_Oh I was there for you in your darkest times  
>I was there for you in your darkest night <em>**

**_But I wonder where were you when I was at my worst  
>Down on my knees and you said you had my back<em>  
><em>And I wonder where were you when all the roads you took came back to me<br>So I'm following the map that leads to you, the map that leads to you  
>Aint nothing I can do, the map that leads to…following, following, following<br>To you, the map that leads to you  
>Aint nothing I can do, the map that leads to following, following, following <em>**

**I hear your voice in my sleep at night, hard to resist temptation**  
><strong>Cause something strange has come over me and I can't get over you<strong>

**_Oh I was there for you in your darkest times  
>I was there for you in your darkest night <em>**

**_But I wonder where were you when I was at my worst  
>Down on my knees and you said you had my back<em>_  
><em>_And I wonder where were you when all the roads you took came back to me  
>So I'm following the map that leads to you, the map that leads to you<br>Aint nothing I can do, the map that leads to…following, following, following  
>To you, the map that leads to you<br>Aint nothing I can do, the map that leads to following, following, following _**

Rebekah just smiled as she looked at them. She knew that they were ready for Regionals.

So Regionals will be next chapter. Nova is sleeping with Demetria, Audrie found out about Claire's relationship and Livvy broke up with Devan. The songs are "She Will Be Loved" from Songs about Jane, "Daylight" from Overexposed, "Makes Me Wonder" from It Won't Be Soon Before Long, "Moves Like Jagger" from Hands All Over (Deluxe Edition with Christina Aguilera) and "Maps" from V (Max Schneider and Alyson Stoner cover). Please don't forget to review.


End file.
